I Want To Be Your Hero
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Astrid Stronghold, cousin to Will Stronghold, lost her father to a Sidekick turned Villain and yet she still chose to become a Sidekick. Lash Livingston, Hero turned Villain turned Hero, would do whatever it takes to save Astrid if she was ever in trouble. Except she doesn't trust the bully. Astrid is his Sidekick. Lash is her Hero. They'll always save each other. No matter what.
1. OC Info

**OC:** Astrid Stronghold

 **POWER:** Invisibility, Phase through objects, Healing

 **YEAR:** Junior (Lash + Speed are as well)

 **STATUS:** Sidekick

 **FAMILY:** Allison Stronghold - mother (human), Samuel Stronghold - father (superhuman, deceased), Steven Stronghold - uncle (superhuman), Josie Stronghold - aunt (superhuman), Will Stronghold - cousin (superhuman)

 **OTHER INFO:** Astrid refused to show her invisibility at Power Placement when she was a Freshmen and just showed her ability to heal others so got Sidekick. Her father was killed by a Sidekick-turned-Villain and that's why she disagrees with placing people into Hero and Sidekick. Lash used to bully Astrid for being a Sidekick.


	2. Healing

CHAPTER ONE

Astrid Stronghold was sat in the kitchen of her Aunt and Uncle, Jetstream and the Commander. Astrid's younger cousin, Will Stronghold, was starting his first year at Sky High today and Astrid had promised her Aunt and Uncle that she'd keep an eye on young, Will. Despite being a Sidekick (Hero Support), Astrid wasn't treated as badly as the other Sidekicks. Many students at Sky High were kind to Astrid, feeling sorry that her father, one of the greatest Superheroes of their time, had been killed by a Sidekick-turned-Villain.

However, there were still one or two assholes that Astrid had to watch out for and she wasn't about to let them pick on her cousin.

"Good morning, Mrs Stronghold. Hey, Astrid." Layla Williams, Will's best friend, greeted as she walked through the door.

"Morning." Josie replied, sending the nature controlling girl a warm smile.

"I noticed you had some recyclables in the trash. I took the liberty of moving them for you."

Layla Williams was a kind girl but she was very eco-friendly, feminist, vegan, etc. She cared a lot about things and Astrid admired her strength but damn, the girl could be a bit too much sometimes. Astrid still loved her though and she couldn't wait for the day that Will realised she had a crush on him.

"Thank you, Layla. You hungry? I've got plenty of eggs, bacon." Josie asked.

"No, thanks. You know how my mum can communicate with animals? Apparently, they don't like being eaten."

"Juice?" Josie asked, awkwardly.

Astrid choked on her juice, trying not to laugh and quickly changed the topic, asking Layla if she was looking forward to her first day at Sky High. Turns out Layla was already thinking about graduation. The teenage Stronghold was closer to graduation than Layla was, and she definitely wasn't looking forward to it.

"He's on his way." Steven Stronghold told his wife as he entered the kitchen. "Morning, Squirt." Steven greeted his niece, ruffling her hair. "Oh, hi, Layla."

Astrid groaned at her uncle and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, trying to straighten it out. The natural, almost platinum blonde hair was inherited from her mother but Astrid's striking blue eyes were inherited from her father, the only thing other than powers that Astrid had received from her father.

"Good morning, Commander." Layla chuckled.

The Commander looked at the ginger girl confused until she gestured at the fact that Steven had not but his glasses back on.

"Oh. Thanks, Layla."

Josie had placed a bacon sandwich down in front of her niece and was busy talking about how she couldn't believe Layla and Will were already starting high school, when Astrid noticed she was bleeding.

"Aunt Josie?" Astrid said.

"Yes, dear."

"I think you cut yourself." Astrid pointed towards the blood streaming from Josie's hand.

"Oh, shoot. Thanks, Astrid."

Josie placed her hand in the palm of Astrid's and smiled at her niece's concentration face. Two seconds later, everyone watched as the flesh of Josie's hand started knitting itself back together. Astrid's power of healing never failed to amaze people.

"Anytime, Aunt Josie."

Unfortunately, Astrid wasn't able to heal herself and that's why she was deemed Sidekick. However, Astrid didn't mind as she loved the idea of being able to keep people safe and well. Helping others was all she ever wanted to do.

* * *

The Commander and Jetstream had flown off to go help the issue downtown and Will turned on the TV to see what was happening. A giant robot was attacking the buildings when Jetstream flew in, her husband in her arms. Astrid had always found this amusing because of the way she held him. Letting out a small smile, the blonde haired Sidekick smiled as her Aunt and Uncle saved the day. Once again.

"They are good." Will stated.

Astrid's heart ached once she saw the look on her little cousin's face. She knew the amount of pressure his father put on him to be super and follow in his footsteps but she also knew that Will was hiding the fact that he didn't have any powers yet. Today was going to be difficult for him.

Layla was babbling on about graduation on the way to the bus stop and only stopped once they'd actually reached their destination.

"Okay, you two. I'm not usually on this bus stop but you need to be here, at his time, everyday. Understood?"

The Freshman nodded at the Junior just as the bus pulled up. Will clambered aboard first, asking if this was the bus to Sky High, and ticking off Ron Wilson.

"What's your name, Freshman?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Um, Will Stronghold."

"The son of the Commander and Jetstream?"

Will nodded, not sure what to do.

"Everyone! It's Will Stronghold! Son of the Commander and Jetstream!" Ron announced to the bus. "I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver. If I can make your bus journey more comfortable, let me know."

Ron then proceeded to try and usher two people out of their seats for Will - who just stood there awkwardly. Astrid felt sorry for Layla when Will said she was just her friend but was thankful when Will and Layla finally found some seats.

"Hey, Astrid." Ron smiled at the older Stronghold teenager.

"Morning, Ron."

Astrid sat towards the back, away from all the Freshman and leaned her head against the window. For the whole summer, Astrid had had peace and quiet away from the two boys she was dreading seeing again. Now her peace and quiet was about to be shattered. In fact, the two boys were probably going to get worse due to the fact that Astrid's cousin was powerless. Letting out a sigh, Astrid prayed that Will would survive not just Sky High but his father as well.


	3. Hiding

CHAPTER TWO

Despite herself, Astrid couldn't help but smile as she got off the bus. She was back at Sky High. Already the students of Sky High were using their powers against each other and Astrid laughed as Amelia (freeze girl) froze the two guys who used their powers to touch her arse.

Penny Lent had already cloned herself and was performing her annual cheer. That cheer was so annoying, it got stuck in your head all day and you found yourself singing it whilst in Mad Science.

"Speed, round 'em up." Lash said but then he noticed a certain blonde stood near the Freshman. "And little Miss Healer."

Speed zoomed off around the Freshman and forced them to pack together more tightly, Astrid included.

"Hey Freshman! Your attention please." Speed smirked as he finally came to a stop in front of the new meat.

Lash stretched himself from the top of the steps until he was next to Speed causing Astrid to roll her eyes. She hadn't even made it into school yet and the two boys were already being a pain in her ass.

"I'm Lash. Uh, this is Speed." The striped boy introduced. "As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee.."  
"We'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee." Speed finished as Lash's hand stretched to reach in front of a kid with glasses, his hand open awaiting.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." The kid questioned.

Stepping away from the group, Astrid stood in front of Lash and Speed, essentially protecting the Freshman from the two bully's.

"Leave them alone, Lash." Astrid demanded. "Go find something better to do than pick on 14 year old's just to make yourself feel better."

Lash's face darkened and he took a step towards Astrid but before he could say/do anything, Gwen Grayson stepped in and started talking to the Freshman. Giving her cousin a reassuring smile, Astrid grabbed her bag and stormed past Lash into the school. Lash and Speed smirked at each other before attempting to follow the blonde haired girl. Unfortunately for them, she had disappeared.

"Bloody invisibility." Lash cursed. Unbeknownst to him, the girl he was looking for was stood right beside him.

Astrid smirked to herself as she hooked her foot around his and watched as he fell. The striped boy turned a deep shade of red as the students around him started to laugh at him sprawled on the floor. Standing up quickly, he brushed himself down and stared around at the students hoping to catch a glimpse of platinum blonde hair but she remained invisible.

"You're dead, Stronghold!" Lash fumed, storming off to his first class.

* * *

During her Freshman year, Astrid had spent the first couple of month being locked in closets and shoved in lockers by Speed and Lash. This was before they knew about her power. Luckily for her, Astrid was always able to get out due to her ability of being able to phase through solid objects. The most amusing part of it all was walking into a lesson that she shared with the two boys, on time, and watching as their faces fell. Confused at how she'd managed to get out so quickly.

Once they'd figured out her power, they'd stopped trying to shove in her things but that didn't stop the taunting. In fact, they made it their mission to ensure they teased her at least five times a day.

* * *

The first couple of classes passed by super fast and Astrid couldn't wait until lunch. She had to find Will and ask how Power Placement went but first, she needed to find her best friend. Natalia Rush was born to one superhero parent and was also a Sidekick. Her power was mind reading but as she couldn't control other people's thoughts or put her thoughts into their heads, she was dubbed a Sidekick. Only good enough to let her Hero know what the Villain's plan was.

Just as Astrid had entered the cafeteria, a small brunette jumped at her. Astrid barely had time to brace herself before the two Sidekicks collapsed onto the floor.

"Missed you too, Nat." Astrid chuckled as she pulled herself up.

"I'm so happy to see you. I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you. Have you grown? Have I shrunk? It's so unfair that you're so much taller than me. Have you had a run in with Lash and Speed yet? How's your cousin settling in?"

True to her name, Natalia was a little bit faster than the average Superhero. And so was her mouth.

"No. No. Yes. I don't know." Astrid answered. "I was about to go check on him before you tackled me."

"Can I come with? I wanna meet the newbies."

Astrid and Natalia chatted about what they did during their summer, when they weren't together, as they wandered over to the table where Will and Layla were sat. They were accompanied by Zack and two other people that Astrid recognised from the bus.

"Afternoon children." Natalia greeted as she slid down into a seat. "I'm Natalia Rush. Best friend to the one and only, Astrid Stronghold."

"Drama Queen." Astrid muttered. "How's your day been so far, Freshman?"

"Power Placement is so wrong." Layla protested. "Heroes are treated so much better than Sidekicks as if we're inferior just because our power isn't considered 'cool'."

"How did you get placed in Hero Support?" Astrid asked her cousin's best friend.

"She refused to show her power." Zack explained. "Stupid Coach Boomer."

"What's the power that got you landed in Hero Support?" Natalia asked intrigued.

"I glow." Zack boasted.

"Oh, really?"

"Apparently." A girl dressed in black and purpled snorted. "Magenta. I shape shift."

"That's awesome." Natalia gasped. "Can you show us? Is it something cool like a bear?"

"Try something smaller." Zack sniggered. "Like a guinea pig."

"Those are cute. At least you can fit into small spaces that others can't."

Magenta just rolled her eyes at Astrid's attempt to make her power sound cool. The last person to introduce himself was the guy with glasses that Lash attempted to take money from.

"Hi, I'm Ethan. I just want to say thank you for earlier with those two guys. It was admi-"

"It's okay, Ethan. What's your power?"

"Oh, um, I, well, I melt." Ethan stuttered, his cheeks flushing.

"That's so cool. Can you show me? I mind read but like that's all I do so I was put in Hero Support as well. At least I can chose when to mind read." Natalia rambled. This led the two of them to start their own conversation, the two of them talking faster and faster until nobody else could understand them.

"What about you, Squirt?" Astrid asked her cousin. "How did your Placement go?"

"Haven't had it yet. I'm the first one to do it after lunch."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Astrid reassured, bumping Will's shoulder with her own.

At that moment in time, Lash and Speed entered the cafeteria calling out Astrid's name. The blonde looked at her best friend in alarm before flickering out of sight causing the Freshman to gasp in surprise.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan asked.

"She's still sat next to Will, she's just invisible." Natalia explained.

"But, I thought she was only able to heal people?" Zack questioned.

"That's what I let people think. I didn't want people knowing my true power. Now shut up and pretend I was never here." Astrid answered, her voice coming from beside Will, who jumped.

"Oi, Rush. Where's Stronghold?" Lash demanded, stalking over to small brunette.

"He's right here." Natalia chuckled, pointing at Will.

"Don't try and be smart. Where's Blondie?" Speed interrogated.

"What's it to you?"

"Bitch tripped me up and now she's got to apologise." Lash explained.

"Ah, then I'm afraid I don't know where she is." Natalia smiled sweetly.

Lash looked at the other occupants of the table and noticed the Natalia was sat with Will Stronghold and his Sidekick friends. He also noticed that there was a spare seat next to one of the Freshman, with a sandwich in front of it.

"Oh really?" Lash mused, strolling over to the spare seat. "So, this seat is free?"

Natalia nodded but there was a worry in her eyes, her friend was still sat there. Luckily, Astrid had a plan. She wasn't able to get out of the seat now and run away, she would notify Lash that she was there. Manipulating her body matter, Astrid lessened her density so that when Lash sat down, Astrid was able to pass through him. The only evidence she had was the cold chill Lash got as soon as she had phased through.

"Tell her she got lucky this time. Next time, I'm coming for her." Lash warned before storming off, allowing Astrid to become solid again and visible.

"That was close." Astrid laughed as the rest of the table stared at her in awe.


	4. Dreaming

CHAPTER THREE

The sun was shining through the window of the bus, turning it into a greenhouse. Predictably, the air conditioning wasn't working either. Astrid was sat in her usual seat, her bag next to her telling people not to sit next to her. As usual. Leaning her head against the window, Astrid relished in the refreshing coldness it offered, even if it was only for a short while.

Placing her earphones into her ears, Astrid blared her current favourite song as loud as she could, finally getting Penny Lent's stupid cheer out of her head. It got so bad that Astrid and Natalia were singing it out loud at lunch and turning it into a duet.

Astrid felt someone sit next to her and turned her head a little bit to have a look at who it was, she saw a hint of black and white stripes before quickly turning back to look out the window.

"You know, I missed you today. You weren't on the bus this morning and you hid from me all day. You really hurt my feelings." Lash simpered, placing his hand on his heart as if it hurt. Astrid continued to ignore him leading Lash to tug sharply on her ear, this earned a cry of pain from the girl.

"You can't ignore me forever. We live next door to each other." Lash continued.

Ever since Freshman year, Lash and Astrid had been next door neighbours, a thorn in Astrid's side.

"Come on, Stronghold. All you need to do is apologise for tripping me and I'll leave you be."

Astrid let out a snort of derision but didn't turn to look at the stretchy Hero who then took the liberty of poking Astrid in the side continuously.

* * *

Arms kept pulling her back every time she had finally managed to get away from Lash. The whole ride home, Astrid had managed to ignore the obnoxious Hero but now, her patience was wearing thin. The only reason Astrid hadn't gone invisible and escaped was because there was no point anymore, Lash lived next door to Astrid. Their mothers were good friends. At home, she couldn't escape no matter how much she tried. Allison Stronghold (Astrid's mother) made her daughter promise to never use her invisibility when Lash and his family were over.

"I'm still waiting for an apology, Blondie."

"Listen here, Stretch. I'm sorry.." Astrid trailed off. Lash started to smirk. "I'm sorry that you're such a jerk."

Lash's smile fell and he went to reach for her but his arms just went straight through her midsection.

"See you tomorrow, Jerk." Astrid smirked at him before she disappeared inside her house.

Lash couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched the platinum blonde curls fade from his view. Not that he would ever admit it but he admired the Sidekick. He admired that despite having Hero worthy powers, she refused to show the teachers and chose to remain a Sidekick. Shaking his head, Lash had to remind himself to stick the plan and not get distracted by the niece of the Commander and Jetstream.

* * *

Tossing and turning, Astrid Stronghold tried to wake herself from the dream that she was having. Correction: the nightmare she was having. In her dreams, the villain Royal Pain had taken over the school and was shooting everyone with her Uncle's most prized possession; the Pacifier.

When Astrid had first started Sky High, the Commander had showed her the Secret Sanctum. Due to her father not being around, Steven and Josie Stronghold had decided to add Astrid's biometrics to the Secret Sanctum and allow her to use it as she please. The only rule; never let anyone in it. But now, somehow, someone had broken into the Secret Sanctum and stolen the Pacifier.

Astrid couldn't see what happened to those hit with the Pacifier but they disappeared from her view. The students in the room tried to escape but found their way blocked by Lash, Speed and many Penny's. They had become villains. Just before Royal Pain targeted Astrid, Lash called out her name and Astrid turned to see him trying to get back in the room, trying to reach her. That was all Astrid saw before Royal Pain shot her and the world went black.

Gasping, Astrid shot up from her bed, checking that she was alive and intact. Throwing back the covers, Astrid slid out of bed and went over to her window. Her room faced Lash's room and there was some small part of her that hoped Lash would come to his window. However, his room remained dark and the curtains closed. Astrid couldn't fall back to sleep that night due to the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something evil.


	5. Fading

CHAPTER FOUR

The next day, Lash decided to sit next to the blonde haired Healer yet again. Instead of annoying her as usual, he watched as she healed someone's split knee. They had cut it open when they had tripped running for the bus. He watched in fascination as the muscle knit itself back together, a new layer of skin forming and the blood stopped flowing. All that was left was the red, rawness of the new layer of skin.

Pulling out a wipe, Astrid handed it to the boy to wipe the dried blood away and smiled once she knew he was okay. Healing someone always made her happy and Lash couldn't help but notice the spark in her eyes as she smiled. The dimple in her right cheek and the glow to her cheeks. He couldn't help but notice her.

"You're staring." Astrid noted, her cheeks going red and her form flickering in and out of view.

"You're fading." Lash shot back. Astrid completely disappeared out of view before finally flickering back once her cheeks had stopped blushing.

"That was pretty cool." Lash complimented, his own cheeks gaining some colour.

"T-thanks. It's pretty cool being able to help others."

"Must be handy whenever you hurt yourself."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I can't actually heal myself." Astrid admitted before disappearing out of Lash's sight. He knew she was still there, he could feel her.

"That's a downside then."

"I suppose so but I prefer being able to help others."

Lash stayed silent after that but the statement kept replaying in his head. Being able to help others, helping others. That's what a Hero was meant to do, protect and help those in need.

* * *

Since the bus ride this morning, the Hero had done his best to avoid Astrid instead of the other way around. Knowing what he knew, he couldn't look her in the eye. She was too good for someone like him. Not that she'd ever even be friends with him after the stuff he did to her.

Astrid had just turned the corner when she saw a striped sleeve disappear around the other corner. All day the striped Hero had left alone and although it was weird not having to watch out for the bully, it was nice to be able to walk down the hall without having to disappear.

Walking into Mad Science, Astrid slid into the seat next to Natalia and was prepared to start talking to her about how weird Lash was behaving. But, she was interrupted by somebody in the back of the class causing something to explode. Dr Medulla ushered everyone out of the lab and told them to go to lunch early before running down to Hero Support and explain what had happened.

* * *

The Stronghold household was filled with Freshman Sidekick's and Astrid helping them with their homework. Will still hadn't told his father that he hadn't developed his powers, or that he was a Sidekick yet, so the study group was being held whilst the Commander was away on a job.

"Yo, that's so weak, man. I'm holding the crossbow. Why can't I shoot him myself?" Zack complained.

"'Cause you're Hero Support. If your hero asks for a crossbow, you hand it to him." Astrid explained.

"Or her." Layla interrupted.

"It's your job to make sure they have what they need/want." Astrid finished, trying not to roll her eyes at Layla.

"By the way, Zach, you can't kill a zombie. You can only re-kill him." Ethan pointed out.

"Or her." Layla repeated.

The Commander stood in the door frame in his Superhero pose, boasting about the job he had just done. It was easy to see the disappointment in Steven's face once he'd learned what Will's new friends could do power-wise. Will followed his father after he made a quick exit and despite wanting to know the conversation taking place, Astrid stayed put and continued to help the Freshman with their homework.

Steven Stronghold would not be happy that his son was a Sidekick, he wasn't happy his niece was. However, he knew it was her decision and he respected it. But his own son? Astrid felt sorry for the phone call Coach Boomer was probably going to get.

"Washed out!" Astrid heard her Uncle scream. Will must have told him everything.

Trying to distract the others from what was happening, Astrid read out their next question louder than necessary but it worked and the others carried on with their homework. Will walked back into the room refusing to look his friends in the eye but when his eyes connected with his cousins, she noticed the sadness in them. Reaching over, she gave his hand a quick squeeze before correcting his answers.


	6. Fighting

CHAPTER FIVE

Astrid was stood near the buses, waiting for Will to arrive at school. Before she had left for school this morning, Astrid's mother had made Astrid promise to ask Will to dinner that night. Something about needing to see her 'favourite nephew'. Unfortunately, Lash and Speed were also there.

Just as the doors to the bus opened, Speed used his power to steal Ron Wilson's hat and hand it to Lash.

"If you're not gonna respect me, at least respect the hat!" Ron exclaimed.

Lash scoffed before throwing the hat to Speed, who then threw it back to Lash. Astrid was just about to step in when Will stood up for the bus driver.

"Give Ron his hat back." Will said, sort of politely.

"All right. You're the sidekick." Lash smirked, before throwing the hat into a mud puddle in front of Ron and Will's feet. "We'll catch you later, Stronghold."

The pair of them turned and managed to take two steps before a Sidekick stood in their way.

"Move it, Blondie." Speed demanded.

"That wasn't very nice." Astrid smiled, confusing the two bullies. "I think you should apologise."

Lash realising this was her payback for him annoying her on the bus the other day, tried not to chuckle. He couldn't hide his smile that well and it only encouraged Astrid further.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Speed said defensively.

"Because, if you do something to upset someone else, you should apologise. Just like you expect people to apologise to you."

Speed's face was one of surprise whilst Lash was going red from contained laughter. Despite how many times he had aggravated her over the years, not once had Astrid ever done something like this. It was amusing to watch her finally stand her own ground. Speed tried to say something but he was so shocked that the only thing that came out of his mouth was strangled gasps.

"Have a nice day." Astrid said sweetly as she moved out their way allowing them to pass.

* * *

Astrid and Natalia decided to sit with Will and his friends at lunch due to Astrid still needing to tell her cousin that her mother demanded he come over for dinner one night that week.

"Hey, I saved you a pudding!" Ethan called out to Will but Speed flashed by and stole the pudding from his hands.

Lash stole a glance at the blonde Stronghold before snaking his arm through the cafeteria and grabbing ahold of the brown Stronghold's leg, tripping him up and causing his lunch to spill onto Warren Peace's table.

"Uh.. Sorry." Will stammered as Warren glared at him.

"You will be." Warren glared, standing up.

"Let's not do this." Will pleaded as a crowd began to form.

"You think you can do whatever you want 'cause your name's Stronghold?" Warren growled, getting into Will's face.

"I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail, but.."

"Nobody talks about my father." Warren cut off Will's apology.

Next thing that happened, Warren had set his hands on fire and Will had only just managed to grab a lunch tray before a fireball was thrown at him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Speed and Lash started chanting causing everyone else to join in. Astrid shook her head at the pair, she knew they'd caused the fire.

"Mr Boy, do something!" Layla begged.

"I'm on it! Principal Powers!" Mr Boy yelled, sprinting out the cafeteria and down the hall.

The crowd continued yelling whilst Will tried as hard as possible to avoid the fireballs Warren was throwing his way. Astrid felt helpless watching her cousin and knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything.

Multiple Penny Lent's pushed people out the way so that the original Penny Lent and Gwen Grayson could make their way to the center of the fight and see what was going on. Poor Will was hiding under a cafeteria table whilst Warren climbed on top of it.

"Where are you sidekicks, Sidekick?" Warren chuckled knowing how helpless Will was.

"Right here!" One of them yelled, stepping forward. Astrid went to stop him but something pulled her back, looking down she saw two striped arms had prevented her from going to her cousin's aid.

"Leave them alone!" Will yelled, standing up with the table on top of his arms. Finally, he had got his powers.

"He's strong!" Penny gasped.

"I'm strong?" Will said, shocked. Coming to terms with his new found powers, Will threw Warren through a wall and from the sound if it, he went through a couple more.

"Now, who tripped me?" Will said confidently.

The arms around Astrid's midsection disappeared and Lash was holding himself up from the ceiling. Shaking her head at the flexible boy, Astrid couldn't help smiling at his antics. That was until Warren came back.

Principal Powers finally entered the cafeteria after Will had put Warren out with a fire extinguisher.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Was all Astrid said as Lash sat down next to her yet again.

"Not the first time you've told me that but why? What have I done now?"

"So, you weren't the one who tripped my cousin?" Astrid asked, sending Lash a pointed look.

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't." Lash said, feigning a look of innocence.

"Asshole." Astrid muttered, the smile on her face telling Lash she wasn't really mad. "By the way, you can't look innocent. No matter how hard you try."

Comfortable silence fell between the two as Astrid stared out the window at the city below. The stress Astrid had had since the start of the year had fallen away. Will had gotten his powers and now the pressure from his father would lessen. The only downside, he'd be placed in Hero class, his friends forgotten.

"Are you going to make this a habit?" Astrid questioned.

"Pardon?"

"This. Sitting by me on the bus." Astrid explained. "Because, I usually sit by myself. I like sitting by myself."

"Well, not anymore. I'm your new seat buddy." Lash smirked. Astrid let out a deep sigh knowing this was going to be a long year but she didn't kick him out of the seat. That was a bonus. Even though the pair didn't speak for the rest of the journey, they kept stealing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.


	7. Dining

CHAPTER SIX

"Astrid!" Allison Stronghold called up to her daughter. Since the death of Samuel Stronghold, Allison and Astrid had struggled to get used to his absence. Allison had started spending more time working so as to avoid being home alone whilst her daughter was out. Astrid spent more time at Natalia's house and avoiding her mother.

The Stronghold women were close but the death of their father/husband, they didn't talk as much anymore. When they were home, Astrid spent as much time as possible in her room.

"Yeah, Mum?" Astrid responded, standing at the top of the stairs.

"The Livingston's are coming over for dinner in an hour or so. I suggest you have a shower and put something presentable on." Allison said, eyeing the sweatpants her daughter was wearing in disgust.

"Yes, Mum."

That was the end of the conversation. Allison sighed as her the door to her daughter's room shut and Allison was shut out once again. Just like always. Sighing to herself, Allison started cooking dinner and drinking wine straight from the bottle.

* * *

The Livingston's often went over the Stronghold's for dinner but Lash was usually absent from these dinners. Except for tonight. Lash had _wanted_ to come to this dinner, the first dinner he had ever wanted to go to. The stretchy Hero was currently sat on the Livingston's couch waiting for Astrid to make an appearance. Ms Stronghold had promised that she was attending the dinner, she was just hiding in her room. Lash felt the couch sink next to him and there was a butt indent where the space was.

"Nice ass." Lash whispered to where he guessed Astrid's ear was.

Instead of a response, Lash felt a light slap on his thigh and heard a chuckle when he hissed in pain. As Lash stood up, to help Allison Stronghold carry a chair into the dining room, he felt a sharp tap on the ass.

"Yours isn't that bad either, Stretch." Astrid whispered in his ear. Lash still couldn't see her though.

"Astrid! Seriously, come down!" Allison yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Finally making herself visible, Astrid appeared behind her mother and when she spoke, her mother jumped.

"I'm right here, Mum. There's no need to yell." Astrid smirked.

"Young lady, what have I said about using your powers?"

"To use them when needed." Astrid recited.

"To use your healing powers when needed." Allison scolded.

"That's not what you said."

Allison looked like she was about to argue until she remembered the Livingston's were there. Thankfully, Lash managed to distract Astrid's mother with a question. Astrid sat down on the couch again, this time still visible, and started a conversation with Lash's mother.

* * *

Dinner had been slightly awkward. Astrid refused to look at Lash after she smacked his arse but he was determined to find some way to make her blush. When that plan failed, Lash had tried ignoring her to see if that would spark some sort of reaction. Eventually the pair had started arguing (not seriously) about something that ended in the super teenagers laughing at themselves.

For the first time in a while, Lash forgot about what he was expected to do and found himself genuinely happy. Astrid made him genuinely happy. However, despite how friendly they seemed, Astrid still flinched away from him anytime he got too near. Anytime Lash made a comment about Sidekicks and Heroes, Astrid got quieter when talking to him. No matter how hard he tried, Lash would never be able to get closer to her than just her next door neighbour.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Lash waved goodbye as he walked through the door.

"I hope not." Astrid said to herself as she closed the door. No matter how friendly he pretended to be outside of school, he was still a bully. Still her bully.

Lash grimaced as he heard Astrid bang her head against the door and what she said. He would never be close to Astrid Stronghold. A message on his phone snapped his head back into place. It didn't matter whether Astrid Stronghold liked him or not, soon the plan would be put into place and she would hate him regardless.


	8. Breathing

CHAPTER SEVEN

P.E. was the subject most Sidekicks dreaded because it gave the Heroes a chance to show off and humiliate Sidekicks. Astrid and Natalia were sat at the back so that they had the best view but also, so they were less likely to be chosen. Save the Citizen was a test of power, a chance to show off. The reason why P.E. was disliked by Sidekicks. Lash and Speed were the undefeated champions and the whole school were currently watching them defeat yet another team.

"Ramirez! Hamilton! Your citizen has just been mulched because you failed to defeat your villains. Hit the showers." Coach Boomer yelled, using a normal voice. "Next round. Speed, Lash, you want to be heroes or villains."

"Villains." They both yelled.

"Ooh, there's a surprise." Coach muttered sarcastically. "Who do you want next?"

"All right. We'll take little Stronghold and, uh, let's see.." Lash thought.

"And we pick the bigger Stronghold!" Speed called.

Lash looked at Speed with confusion. That wasn't what they had agreed on. Speed and Lash decided to pair Will and Peace together because Lash and Speed were definitely going to win that way. Instead, Speed decided to get revenge on Astrid for embarrassing him after taking Ron's hat by humiliating her in front of the whole school.

Astrid tried to remain seated but Coach Boomer found her and called her out. Against her own wishes, Astrid forced herself to remain visible as she walked down the steps to join her brother in the arena. Lash looked quickly at Astrid and noticed the terror on her face, he knew it was because of the attention.

"Strongholds, you're the heroes. You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and.."

"Save the citizen!" The audience yelled.

"Ready!"

Astrid took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists.

"Set!"

Will took a deep breath and reminded himself he was doing this for Ethan and Zack.

"Battle!"

Lash headed towards Will, not wanting to hurt Astrid but Speed ran towards Astrid, instantly knowing her off her feet. She tried to stand up but the moment that she did, Speed ran into her again causing her to go flying into the barrier of the arena. Groaning, Astrid stood up once again but this time she was ready. Manipulating her body mass, Astrid remained visible but Speed ran straight through her, running into the barrier himself. Her victory was short lived though due to Speed coming for her again, this time Astrid made herself invisible.

However, just before Astrid could reach the citizen, the floor shook beneath her and she fell to the floor, revealing herself. Astrid tried to make a run for it but Speed started running around her in circles, air not making it to her lungs. Collapsing to her knees, Astrid gasped for breath.

Will had just finished tying Lash to a post when the pair of them noticed the struggle Astrid was in.

"You are so dead!" Lash yelled after Will, who was already running to rescue his cousin. Grabbing Speed, he threw him towards Lash and the pair of the fell down the floor in a ball of tangled limbs.

Before Astrid had the chance to catch her breath, Will had thrown her across the room where she collided with the citizen and both of them fell safely to the floor.

"Heroes, win!" Coach Boomer announced. "Speed, Lash, hit the showers!"

Before anyone could congratulate her, Astrid used her powers to escape the crowd and catch her breath after what Speed did to her. The way he used his power was villainous.

* * *

The wind blew gently and provided Astrid with enough oxygen that her breathing returned to normal after ten minutes. For the first time in her educational life, Astrid Stronghold was skipping class. Astrid was stood on the steps outside the school enjoying how peaceful the quad was without all the Heroes and Sidekicks. Astrid's hands had finally stopped shaking when someone sat down beside her.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that he was going to pick you. The plan was to pick Peace. I can't believe he vortexed you."

"Lash, shut up." Astrid whispered.

"What? I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising before I hit you." Astrid warned. "It's not your fault, I know. I don't even blame, Speed. Not really. Some people are just very into Save the Citizen."

Lash let out a chuckle before noticing Astrid's hand laying on the concrete; it was shaking. Taking a deep breath, he quickly took her hand in his. He felt her jump but she didn't retract her hand.

"Are you okay now?"

Astrid nodded in response.

"Good. Don't tell anyone this but a small part of me is proud of you for winning."

Astrid let out a small chuckle before choking due to inhaling too much air. Lash patted her on the back before making sure she was okay.

"Astrid?"

"Mhm."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For allowing me to sit next to you on the bus. I know how much you valued the precious space."  
"You're a prick." Astrid chuckled, turning to look at the stretchy boy.

"I'm aware. You've told me more than once."

"I'm sorry."  
"What? I'm afraid I didn't hear that." Lash joked causing Astrid to almost push him off the steps.

"You're not as bad as you pretend to me."

"Trust me, I am." Lash's heart clenched at the blonde girl's statement. If only she knew how bad he really was.

"Maybe you are. I mean, you're no saint but you're not as bad as I always thought. There's more to you than just the Hero bully."

Lash stared at the Sidekick for a while before making a split second decision. Leaning in, Lash smashed his lips against Astrid's and pulled her closer towards him. It was over pretty quickly and before Lash could say anything, the bell rang and Astrid disappeared. Literally.


	9. Avoiding

CHAPTER EIGHT

Astrid had been avoiding everyone for the past couple of days, especially Lash. In fact, she was even staying over at her Aunt and Uncle's so as to avoid him further. It's not that she didn't enjoy the kiss, it was just the fact that Lash Livingston was a bully, a mean person, someone Astrid knew she couldn't end up with. There was also the uneasy feeling she got around him since her dream.

The same dream kept replaying her in her head every time she thought about Lash. She would think about the kiss and then that memory was replaced with one of him locking students in the hall with Royal Pain. Shaking her head, as if to rid the thoughts from her head, Astrid slowly walked down the stairs to say goodbye to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Will and Gwen are upstairs in his room studying. Make sure Will goes to sleep before 11pm." Josie fretted.

"Aunt Josie, calm down. I've done this before now go. Go save the world." Astrid chuckled, practically shoving her Aunt and Uncle out the door.

Gwen Grayson gave Astrid chills, there was something about her that Astrid didn't like. Something that made Astrid think she wasn't the perfect girl she led people to believe. And now, because of her, Layla was heartbroken and going to Homecoming with Warren Peace whilst Will was losing his friends and had turned into an asshole.

* * *

Music thumped through the floor of Astrid's bedroom at her Aunt and Uncle's house and ditching her homework, she stuck her head out the door to see what was going on.

Will Stronghold was throwing a party.

"He's a dead man." Astrid muttered going to find her stupid cousin.

"Astrid, you've gotta help me." Will pleaded once his cousin had found him. "This wasn't meant to happen."

"Why did you even invite these people over? You know you're not allowed!" Astrid hissed.

"Gwen said only the Homecoming committee was meant to be coming over."

Astrid tried not to roll her eyes at the mention of Will's 'girlfriend'. Of course this was Gwen's fault. That girl had been using and abusing her cousin since day one and poor, innocent Will had fallen for it.

"Astrid, please, help me sort this out."  
"You got yourself into this mess. You get yourself out of it." Astrid snapped before storming back off to her room, not noticing the figure following her up the stairs.

Maybe she had been a bit harsh on the younger Stronghold but this party, the trouble he wasn't going to get into for it, was hopefully going to be the wake up call he needed to ditch Gwen and sort out the issues with his friends.

* * *

"So, this is what the room of Astrid Stronghold looks like." A voice said from the corner of her room.

Astrid let out a small scream before accidentally disappearing due to fright. Whipping around, she noticed Lash was sat on her bed with a smirk. This was the first time she had seen him in almost a week.

"Not my actual bedroom." Astrid corrected, not quite looking at the striped Hero.

"You've been avoiding me."  
"Have I?"

"Don't act smart."

"Well, I know this might be a bit difficult for you to understand but I use my brain. Hence why I'm smart."

"Don't avoid the subject. You've been avoiding me. Why?" Lash demanded.

"What makes you think that I've been avoiding you? I'm just using my power." Astrid said innocently, trying to keep distance between her and Lash which was proving to be impossible because he just kept on advancing towards her.

"Astrid, just look at me. Please."

"No." Astrid whispered. "You can't keep doing this. Do you get that? You can't pretend to be nice to me and then go back to bullying me again. Stop being like this! What do you want from me?" Astrid screamed, her anger getting the best of her.

"W-we can't be friends." Lash muttered pathetically.

"Then get out. Get out of my room and leave me alone. You're a bastard, Lash Livingston." Astrid fumed.

Casting one look at the girl he had grown to like, Lash clenched his fists in his hands before walking out the door. This wasn't meant to happen. She wasn't supposed to be here.

"Dude. You ready?" Speed asked, watching as Gwen and Will walked away from the party.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lash replied before the duo followed the Hero couple.

* * *

Astrid was about to tell Will that it was about time he shut the party down when she noticed Gwen, Lash, Speed and Penny huddled in a corner, looking around at the other guests. Checking to see if anyone was watching. Before Astrid could use her power to go listen to what they were saying, Will spotted Gwen and pulled her off to the side to start a conversation. They seemed to be arguing until The Commander and Jetstream came home and scared everyone away, thankfully.


	10. Kissing

CHAPTER NINE

"Why aren't you getting ready for Homecoming?" Allison Stronghold asked as she burst into her daughter's room. The smell of alcohol already surrounding her.

"Because I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Don't feel like it." Astrid mumbled, her face buried in her duvet.

"Well, I'm going out with the girls. Don't wait up." Allison exclaimed. Astrid could already hear her mother's friends downstairs.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Let's go girls!" Allison screamed.

Sometimes it was as if Astrid was the mother and Allison was the daughter. After Samuel Stronghold passed away, Allison took to drinking and often went out on Friday nights but the next day, she was back to a nice, normal mother.

Astrid had originally planned on attending Homecoming with her friends until the issue with Lash, she didn't want to ruin anyone else's night with them arguing.

* * *

Pressing play, Astrid had just settled down with a large bowl of popcorn when her cousin came charging through the door yelling.

"Will, breathe. What the hell is wrong with you?" Astrid said, placing her hands on her cousin, forcing him to stay still and stop pacing.

"Pacifier. Stolen. Homecoming. Gwen. Her mother. Need go. Now. Mum. Dad." Will gasped, pulling out his phone and the card with Ron Wilson's

"So, you're telling me that Gwen Grayson stole the Pacifier that her mother made, from the Secret Sanctum and she's going to use it against your parents at Homecoming."

"Yes!" Will exclaimed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Astrid yelled as she grabbed her jacket and shoved her shoes in her sneakers.

After calling Ron, the young Stronghold's ran to the bus stop where Ron Wilson was already waiting for them. It didn't take that long to reach Sky High and after thanking the bus driver, the Hero and the Sidekick were charging towards the school. Astrid was attempting to stay calm but things were unfolding just like they had happened in her dream.

* * *

As Astrid and Will were running towards the hall where the dance was being held, Astrid noticed one of the vents was glowing. Once Astrid had pointed it out to Will, he used his super strength to pull the vent cover off the wall, allowing the rest of the group to clamber out of it.

"You're never going to believe this. Gwen.." Will started.

"Is Royal Pain's daughter."

"Yeah, and she.."

"Stole the Pacifier." Will got cut off again.

"She turned everybody into babies, including your parents."

"Okay, that I didn't know."

"This is even more than the great Will Stronghold can handle." Layla said, snark evident in her voice.

"She's right. It's going to take all of us." Will explained.

"All of who? You and Warren?"

"Will, the rest of us are only Sidekicks." Astrid pointed out.

"Just because you have powers, that doesn't make you a hero. Sometimes it just makes you a jerk. Makes me a jerk."

Astrid smiled at her cousin's revelation and tried to disguise her laughter for a cough when he couldn't think of the words to say.

"We get it. You've been a jerk." Layla said.

"Layla, in case my Homecoming date ends up killing me tonight, I just want you to know.."

Once again, Will was cut off. Except this time he was cut off by Layla kissing him.

"Fucking finally!" Astrid hollered causing the rest of the gang to look at her weirdly. "What? I've waited for this for a long time."

Unfortunately, the moment was cut short by Penny, Speed and Lash. They had joined Royal Pain's side, just as Astrid ( who had disappeared from sight) had dreamt.


	11. Kicking

CHAPTER TEN

"Isn't that sweet?" Penny simpered, smirking at the group of Freshman (and two Juniors) in front of her. "I hate sweet!"

"You guys are a part of this too?" Will questioned. "Why am I not surprised?"

Astrid flickered back into view, in front her friends, and took pleasure in the shock that flitted across Lash's features.

"Go take care of Gwen. We'll handle these clowns." Astrid snarled.

Will hesitated causing the rest of the group to practically force him down the corridor.

Layla took off down the corridor running into a classroom causing Penny to follow after. Speed charged at Warren and Astrid, who made fireballs appear in his hand the other to disappear from view, confusing the speedy villain. Lash turned towards Ethan, his arms already stretching, but before he could trap him, Ethan turned into a puddle and slid along the floor into the toilets.

Astrid had just finished dealing with Speed when she came across Ethan, who was walking out the toilets with a very satisfied look on his face.

"Here's in there." Ethan smirked, pointing to the bathroom. The Freshman knew Astrid would want revenge on the guy who had spent most of high school bullying her.

Tentatively, Astrid pushed open the door and walked into the boy's bathroom. Lash had only just managed to get his head out of the toilet when he heard a snigger behind him.

"You're smart, Lash. I'll give you that." Astrid paced. "Pretending to be nice to me so that you could get closer to the Pacifier."

"That wasn't my-" Lash shut up when Astrid glared at him.

"You're a coward, Livingston. You knew your plan wasn't working and so you ran away. You were right. We can't be friends because even though I'm just a Sidekick, I'm at least a good person. Powers don't make Heroes. I hope you rot in Solitary." Astrid spat before kicking Lash in the balls, using as much force as she possibly could. Smirking as he dropped to the floor, Astrid looked him deep in the eyes and Lash tried not to flinch at the hate in them.

"By the way, you are the worst kisser ever."

Leaving Lash in pain on the floor, Astrid walked out the door and didn't look back.

* * *

Rushing into the hall, the Sidekick group made it just in time to see Will thrown out the window.

"Will!" Layla yelled.

"No!" Astrid screamed, trying to run towards the window but Warren pulled her into his side, whispering into her hair, trying to comfort her.

"And there goes your last chance of stopping me." Gwen, Royal Pain, boasted.

"We'll see about that!" Will yelled, floating outside the window.

"Huh?"

"Surprised? So am I." Will chuckled.

"You're flying? That's impossible!" Royal Pain gasped before Will flew at her.

Eventually, Royal Pain was down on the floor, defeated. At least, that was what we thought before until the school started falling. A girlish scream came from behind Astrid as she was forced to the floor by the force of the school falling down.

Will flew out the window and finally, the school stopped falling and started going higher until it was back in its normal position.

Astrid stood and turned to her friends who looked very pale.

"Layla, I didn't know you could scream like that." Astrid teased.

However, turns out Layla wasn't the screamer as Warren's cheeks went a flaming red. All the way outside, Astrid didn't stop teasing Warren about his girlish scream until he lightly burnt her with a fireball.

* * *

"Now what? Layla asked staring at all the babies.

"Beats me." Will responded, helpfully.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A squeaky voice came from one of the baby chairs. Warren turned around with a baby Medulla, whose head was still much larger than normal.

"It should only take me a couple of hours to reconfigure the Pacifier. Mr Peace, would please carry me to the Mad Science Lab?" Medulla stared up at Warren from his baby carrier.

"Sure."

"And Mr Peace."

"Yeah?"

Regrettably, I have made boom-boom." Medulla smiled bashfully.

Everyone else took a step backwards causing Astrid to let out a small giggle despite herself.

* * *

"People, if you've already been de-Pacified, please find your clothes, grab a baby and report to the Science Lab." Principal Powers announced.

Astrid find the whole situation amusing. Loads of people were milling around the school wrapped in blankets to hide the fact that, once de-Pacified, they were naked. Sitting with the Freshman, Astrid watched as Will spoke to his parents; apologising for the events that had taken in place.

"The Sidekicks." Josie said, turning around to face the group. "I mean, Hero Support."

"Why don't we call them what they really are, Josie?"

"Heroes." The group around Astrid beamed at the compliment from The Commander but Astrid only mustered a small smile.

"Aunt Josie." Astrid called, gaining the attention of the famous Jetstream.

"Yes, dear."

"Can we not tell my mum about this? I don't want her to worry."

"Of course, sweetheart." Josie promised her niece.

Looking at the retreating figure of her niece, Josie stared at her worriedly. She carried so much on her shoulders; her mother, the death of her father, the knowledge that her father's killer was still out there. And yet, the blonde teenager still managed to stay strong.

* * *

"Astrid!" Natalia screeched launching herself at her best friend. "I'm so glad you're okay. I can't believe you defeated Royal Pain."

"Actually Will did."

Natalia ignored her and continued rambling.

"And Lash? I can't believe he'd do that. Like, I know he was a bully but I never imagined him as a Villain. I'm honestly shook. I wonder what's going to happen to them."

Astrid flinched at the mention of Lash but because she had never explained what happened with him to Natalia, Astrid tried to keep her emotions under check. Everything would be fine. Lash was going to Solitary and Astrid would never have to see him ever again.

* * *

Royal Pain, Lash, Speed, Penny and Stitches were all being held in the Detention Room until they were collected and taken to Solitary.

"What a waste." Principal Powers sighed as she looked at the Villains in front of her. I can't do anything more to help you. I'm not Wonder Woman, you know."

Lash and Speed hung their heads in shame whilst Penny and Gwen just glared at the Principal.

"Lash, Speed and Penny. Come with me, please. We're going to have a little chat in my office."

The three teenagers were escorted by Heroes to Principal Powers' office. Once they were inside the room, they were expecting to be yelled at and told how long their sentence in Solitary would be.

"Due to the fact that you are still minors, even for Heroes, it has been decided that you were influenced by Royal Pain. That she took advantage of your innocence. Therefore, you are allowed to carry out your Senior year here at Sky High. You are being given a second chance. Don't waste it. See you next year."


	12. Presenting

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Junior year had come and gone within the blink of an eye. Normality had finally graced the halls of Sky High after what had happened at Homecoming. Over the summer, Astrid Stronghold had pulled herself back together and pushed Lash Livingston out of her mind. In fact, she was looking forward to her final year at Sky High without the two bullies.

Senior year was the year that Heroes and Sidekicks got assigned their partners, the ones they would be working with for the rest of their Hero career. It was a terrifying time. It was an exciting time. The first day of Senior year, parents visited the school to watch proudly as their son/daughter were assigned their partner. Astrid's mother wouldn't be going. But, at least her Aunt and Uncle were going to see her.

* * *

Sitting on the bus, Astrid smiled at the familiar scene below her; the town that she had grown up in. The blonde haired girl was extremely nervous about today, a fact that was obvious by her right knee bouncing up and down. The new group of Freshman were much louder than last year so by the time Astrid got off the bus, she was highly irritable.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Little Miss Healer?" Natalia asked as she skipped over to her friend.

"Why are Freshman so annoying and giggly and high-pitched?" Astrid vented.

"Because they're children." Natalia stated. "I'm guessing you're nervous for today."

"Gee, how could you tell?" Astrid asked sarcastically.

"Oi, I'm just trying to help, grumpy arse."

Astrid rolled her eyes at her best friend as the pair of them walked up the steps, towards the beginning of their futures.

* * *

The hall was bustling with activity. Students, Seniors, parents and teachers alike were crammed into the hall to watch the pairing and watch the Seniors show off their powers. Pairing Day was the biggest day of the year, bigger than Graduation even.

As always, Heroes went first. They each stood up on a podium, (higher than the crowd) and gave demonstrations of their abilities. This part was only just for show, the school had already paired up the Heroes and Sidekicks, they just wanted to make a spectacle out of it.

Three podiums were empty. Three podiums that would've occupied three students had they not been kicked out. Astrid made sure to not look at those podiums.

Once the Heroes were done with their little showcase, it was time for the Sidekicks to show off their abilities. Will Stronghold had volunteered to help his cousin demonstrate her powers. For the first time in four years, Astrid was about to show Sky High what she was really capable of, not just healing.

"Welcome to Sky High. I'm Astrid Stronghold and today, I will be demonstrating my power." Astrid announced to the group that had formed to watch her. Despite the fact that she was labelled a Sidekick, there was a still an excited whisper that ran through the group once they heard her last name.

"One small part of my power is that I have the ability to heal minor injuries on other people such as cuts and broken bones."

Will stepped in front of the crowd and showed them the bleeding cut on his hand. Placing his hand in Astrid's, the crowd watched as Astrid clenched his hand before separating their hands. Will stepped back in front of the crowd and raised both his hands to show the cut was gone.

"However, that is not the only power I possess."

At this announcement, even the teachers turned to watch Astrid Stronghold's showcase. They didn't know about this power as she had always hidden this power from them.

"I have the powers of invisibility and intangibility. One moment you can see me, the next you can't." Astrid flickered out of view leaving Will alone on the podium. When she re-appeared, she was behind the group that was watching her.

"And now you can see me again." She called behind them, causing the majority of them to jump. " My final power is the ability to morph through solid objects. See the piece of wood that Will is holding, it is completely solid."

Will demonstrated by knocking on the wood, showing that it was in fact solid.

"By manipulating my body matter, I am able to safely pass through this board."

The crowd watched as Astrid's transparent body walked straight through the wood as if it wasn't even there.

"Thank you for watching." Astrid blushed. The crowd clapped and Astrid's uncle even wolf whistled causing her cheeks to flame and her form to flicker in and out of view. The invisible girl didn't notice the teachers watching her and whispering to each other. They knew the perfect match for the Sidekick.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, Heroes and Sidekicks, Parents and Students, welcome to the Annual Senior Power Showcase. You've gathered here today to watch as our Heroes and Sidekicks find their future partner to fight crime. This is an important day in the young lives of our Supers. We thank you for joining us to watch this momentous occasion." Principal Powers welcomed. "Now, I'm going to save the big speech for Graduation Day so without further ado, we will begin to present the Heroes and the Sidekicks."

Most of Astrid's class had been chosen and the number of people that was left were dwindling. The young girl was starting to panic that she wouldn't even get chosen to have a Hero. A warm hand on hers, that belonged to her uncle, gave her a little reassurance that things would be okay. Until they called her name.

"Astrid Stronghold." Principal Powers called.

"Don't disappear." Josie warned her niece.

Taking a deep breath, Astrid clenched her fists and wandered up to the stage to stand next to Principal Powers.

"Your powers are extraordinary and if we had known about them in your Freshman year, you would have been made a Hero. Unfortunately, it's too late to change now but we have the perfect match for you and your power."

Astrid could feel her nerves increasing despite the fact that Principal Powers was trying to reassure the young girl.

"Astrid Stronghold, your Hero is Lash Livingston."


	13. Crying

CHAPTER TWELVE

The air seemed to be sucked out of her lungs and the blood rushed to Astrid's head making her feel lightheaded. Fiddling with her sleeve, Astrid wished she had stopped wearing stripes as Lash walked on the stage in his familiar striped shirt. The Hero and Sidekick were a matching pair and that made Astrid feel sick to her stomach. She never thought that she'd have to see him again, he was meant to be locked in Solitary but here he was, stood next to her on the stage.

He was her Hero.

They had to spend the next god knows how many years together side by side.

The Hero-turned- Villain appeared from off-side the stage and took his place next to the Stronghold girl. His arms were clad in black and white stripes, just like Astrid's top and to the crowd, they looked like the perfect pair. However, to Astrid, the sight made her ill.

The crowd started clapping at the pair as they walked off the stage to join the rest of the paired Heroes and Sidekicks. By the time Lash turned to talk to his Hero Support, she had disappeared. The invisible girl was weaving in and out of the crowd, rushing towards the girls toilets where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the nearest bowl.

* * *

"You're going to have to face him at some point." Natalia reasoned through the toilet stall door.

The pairing had been over for an hour and whilst the parents had gone home and the students to class, Astrid hadn't left the toilet. In fact, when she heard the door to the girl's toilets open, she had locked herself inside the stall and upon discovering it was Natalia, still refused to leave.

"No, I don't. I could drop out." Astrid shot back.

"Would you really do that? Let him win?" Natalia responded, knowing her best friend would be too strong and hard-headed to let a boy get to her.

"No.." Astrid whispered in defeat. "But, how am I meant to work with him? How am I meant to face him after what he did?"

"Like you always did in the past. Over the years, he bullied you relentlessly. He tormented you and you were terrified of him. But the minute he attacked your cousin and his friends, you stood up to him. You challenged him and you weren't afraid anymore. You're going to do that again." Natalia reassured. "You're going to go out there, head held high, and show him that you couldn't give a rats ass about him."

"Why'd they let him back? I had finally forgotten about him." Astrid whimpered.

Natalia clenched her fist at her best friend sounding so broken. There was nothing the telepath wanted more than to smash Lash Livingston in the face with a truck after what he did.

"And you'll forget about him again. He may be your Hero but he will never be your friend. Now, go out there and show him he didn't win."

Astrid didn't respond but the lock on the stall door was pulled back and the teenager wandered out of the stall. Her eyes were puffy and red but the lack of tear stains on her cheeks showed she hadn't actually cried over him. Throwing herself at her best friend, Astrid held Natalia close.

"What would I do without you?" Astrid let out a watery laugh.

"Crash and burn, baby. Crash and burn."

"Oh, I've been so selfish. I didn't ask who you got paired with." Astrid exclaimed.

"Well, let's just put it this way; you won't be facing Lash alone."

"You got Speed?!"

Natalia gave her best friend a grim nod. Once third period was over, both girls put on brave faces and went out to face their enemies.

* * *

Luckily, the girls didn't have to face their enemies until after lunch. That didn't make lunch any easier. Will Stronghold and his band of Sidekicks would not stop questioning Astrid about her feelings on the Lash situation and it was irritating the Senior to no end.

"Will you just shut up about it?!" Astrid snapped, raising her voice. The Sophomores had gone quiet after that and just stared at their food before awkwardly asking each other how their day had been so far. Natalia gave Astrid a reassuring squeeze before returning to eating her food.

The lively chatter of the lunch hall had died down to an awkward cough every now and then when Lash, Speed and Penny shuffled into the hall. Stares followed the three Seniors to their table in the corner. They kept to themselves throughout the whole of lunch, their cocky personalities from Junior year were gone. Instead, the three semi-villains were quiet and refused to look at anyone else in the hall. Lash couldn't help himself though and cast his eyes towards Astrid. His gaze was quickly averted when the members of that table gave him a harsh glare and Astrid kept her head down.

Lash Livingston had screwed up. Big time.

* * *

Fourth and fifth period was awkward for Astrid and Lash. Sat next to each other, they didn't speak, they didn't touch, they didn't look at each other and Astrid sat as far away from him as the desk would allow. Everyone in the class kept staring at the uncomfortable pair, expecting one of them to explode, but that just made the whole situation tenser. Once the bell rang, it was like the whole class (teacher included) let out a breath they had been holding for the whole of class. Nobody had killed anyone.

Astrid had jumped out of her seat and fled from the class the moment she could and Lash was shocked to find he was a little disappointed by how quickly she had ran from him.

* * *

Astrid sat in her usual spot on the bus and nobody bothered her as she put her earphones in, she tensed as Lash boarded the bus but the stretchy Hero walked past her, straight to the back, without so much as a glance at Astrid.

By the time the Stronghold girl had gotten home, she was tense and she was irritated. Lash and Astrid lived next to each other so had to walk the same path but Lash made sure to stay a few paces behind Astrid, hiding from her as if he was the one who had been wronged.

Slamming the front door shut, the teenage girl was hell bent on going straight to her bedroom. Her mother had very different ideas.

"How was my little girl's first day of school?" Allison greeted her daughter, a bottle of wine in hand.

"You would know if you had bothered to show up for my showcase." Astrid growled, she hadn't meant to be intentionally mean but her anger was peaking.

"Honey, you know why I couldn't go."

"Right, because you were too busy staying at home and drinking. You took the day off to come and see me and then didn't even bother to show up."

"Astrid Stronghold, you watch your tone. You know I tried but it hurts too much to be near things that remind me of your father."

"Things like me? Right? You didn't show up because it hurts you to look at me. To acknowledge my powers! To acknowledge me!" Astrid yelled. "You want to know how my first day went? Great! I showcased my true powers and impressed people to end up being paired with Lash Livingston! I got paired with Lash, the guy who played with my feelings and broke my heart! I spent the first half of the day locked in the toilets, crying, and spent the second half of the day trying not to scream at the guy who used me! Then I come home to find out that my mother missed my big day so that she could drown herself in cheap wine!"

"You know I never meant to hurt you, Astrid. You're my little girl. You're the only thing I have left." Allison whimpered.

"I'm the only thing you have left of him." Astrid hissed. "I loved him too, Mum. He was my father. I needed you when he died but you were too selfish to care. You only thought about yourself. I took care of you!"

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll clean myself up. I'll stop drinking and I'll start being a mother again." Allison sobbed, throwing the bottle of wine in the trash. "See, I can do this."

"Don't bother. You've promised it so much over the years that it doesn't mean anything anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my bedroom. I have school in the morning with a guy I despise. Don't bother me." Astrid stormed up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Grabbing her pillow, she wasted no time in screaming into it as loud as she could, letting out all her anger and pain.

* * *

Lash couldn't help it, she'd left the window open. He told himself it was wrong and invasive but the moment he'd heard the screams, he'd rushed to his window and opened it. Yelling was coming from the Stronghold house next door and Lash recognised the furious voice of Astrid. Not long after, she'd entered her bedroom. Lash knew he should've turned away then but when she grabbed the pillow, he hesitated, and listened to her scream. The Hero felt his heart clench when he heard the screams shortly turn to sobs.


	14. Confusing

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Rain poured as Astrid reached Sky High and without hesitating, the girl ran off the bus and faced the downpour. However, once she had reached the school, not a drop of rain seemed to have touched her. The girl was bone dry.

"I have the fact that you can use intangibility to avoid rain, it just passes through you." Natalia grumbled, ringing out her hair.

"What can I say, I'm blessed." Astrid hummed, giving her best friend a smirk.

"Are you okay after last night?" Natalia asked, her voice reducing in volume.

Once Astrid had stopped crying into her pillow, she had rung her best friend to talk about the situation with her mother and the two girls had spent well over three hours complaining about parents, partners and anything else they could think of.

"I'm fine, Nat. Last night really helped get things off my chest." Astrid answered truthfully. "In fact, I'm not even that worried about facing Lash today."

"Are you sure? Because we have Gym first."

"I'll be fine. It's Lash you should worry about."

* * *

Coach Boomer was perched atop what could only be compared to a lifeguard's chair and the arena was set up for Save the Citizen. All year groups were gathered into the hall to watch the event.

"Alright, Lash and Astrid you're up first. What do you want to be; Heroes or Villains?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Villains." Lash responded.

"Typical." Astrid muttered. "What a surprise."

Lash frowned but ignored her as Coach Boomer chose who the team would be going up against.

"Speed and Natalia." Boomer announced.

The two girls stared at each other with wide eyes before they were thrown into the arena. Starting at opposite ends of the arena, the teams were given two minutes to strategize.

"Alright, you keep Speed occupied whilst I take out the girl. I mean, it's easy for you to dodge him which will anger him. The rage will make him sloppy and prevent him from focusing."

"She has a name." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"The girl has a name. It's Natalia and if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to hurt you tenfold."

Lash gulped but further interactions between the two was prevented when Coach Boomer started counting down. The buzzer sounded and it was up to Astrid to distract Speed. It didn't take much because Speed charged for her straight away. Clearly the two semi-Villains thought the same way; take out the weakest link. Well, Astrid would show him just how 'weak' she could be.

Allowing Speed to get close enough to give him confidence, Astrid manipulated her body matter to nothing causing the speedster to run straight through her. The experience freaked the male out as he crashed into the wall and took a moment to gather his bearings.

In her victory, Astrid's reflexes slowed a bit and she had only just managed to dodge out of the way of the way. Lash was right, Speed did not take kindly to not winning. Humiliation made him angrier and as the students started cheering for Astrid, Speed growled in anger before charging at her with all he had. The girl didn't have time to move and Speed ploughed into her. Astrid went flying across the arena, smashing into the wall and landing on the floor with a sickening thud.

Torn between wanting to help his partner and stopping Speed, Lash stared at the scene before him like an idiot before springing to action. Stretching his legs, he landed beside Astrid and leaned into a crouch over her. There was blood on her head but no evidence of a cut. Just as Lash leaned over to check the girl's pulse, Astrid shot up gasping for air.

Narrowing her eyes, she shoved Lash away from her and stood up. Speed was being cocky and just casually walking up to his citizen, confident in the fact that Lash was preoccupied with an unconscious Astrid.

Flickering out of view, Astrid ran as fast as she could towards the citizen, catching up with Speed. Using her gift of intangibility, Astrid flickered back into view so the students could see her pass through Speed. The girl jumped through the speedster before going back to solid form and grabbing the citizen. Remembering that she was meant to be the Villain, Astrid placed the citizen on the blades and watched as he was chopped to pieces.

"Nice try, Speed. You forgot one little thing though, I don't lose to people like you." Astrid smirked as the buzzer went off.

"Speed, Natalia, hit the showers." Coach Boomer announced. "Lash and Astrid, you're the winners."

"Can someone get me down?" Natalia called from where Lash had hung her up on a pole.

* * *

"That was so cool." Natalia gushed. "I mean, I knew you were going to do it. I read your mind but it was so cool to actually see it."

"I have a question." Layla piped up.

Natalia and Astrid were sat with Will, Layla and the others eating lunch and the gang could not stop gushing about how awesome Astrid's win was.

"Mm?" Astrid responded, burger in her mouth.

"Were you just faking being unconscious because Speed really hit you. And the sound when you hit the ground.." Layla trailed off.

"Oh no. I was really unconscious. Big gash on my forehead."

"Then, how did you get up?" Magenta asked.

"I don't know. Maybe my powers are evolving. I've never been able to heal myself but somehow I did today." Astrid explained.

"Maybe you should talk to Principal Powers about it." Natalia suggested. "She could probably tell you what's going on."

Will, Layla, Zack and Magenta all tensed up causing Astrid to raise a quizzical eyebrow at them. The answer was discovered when someone called her name from behind her. Swivelling around in her chair, Astrid turned to face Speed. Stood a few steps away from him was Lash, who was pretending to stare at the ground.

"May I help you?" Astrid asked.

"I just wanted to apologise for how hard I hit you earlier. It's come to my attention that I hit you a tad too hard."

"Understatement." Astrid scoffed. "You rendered me unconscious and gave me a cut. You're just lucky I have healing powers."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'd also like to congratulate you on winning."

"Must have hit my head harder than I thought." Astrid mumbled, causing the members of the table to chuckle.

"I'm trying this new thing where I'm not going to be an asshole." Speed blushed.

"And what about your friend?" Astrid jerked her chin to where the striped Hero was stood, now pretending to be interested in the sky lights.

"He's the one who told me I should apologise to you now, in person."

"Oh." Astrid blinked, trying not to look too shocked. "Well, thank you for your apology, Speed."

Speed and Lash hurried off leaving the group at the table baffled.

"What the fuck just happened?" Natalia broke the silence.

* * *

It wasn't until third period that Astrid found the ability to actually say words to Lash Livingston. They were working on building a freeze ray together, in silence, using gestures.

"Thank you." Astrid blurted out.

"P-pardon?" Lash stuttered, dropping a piece of metal on his foot. "Ow!"

Without looking at him, Astrid crouched down and placed her hand on his foot. Instantly the pain disappeared.

"Now I should be the one thanking you."

"I was thanking you for making sure I was okay, instead of stopping Speed."

"I'm your Hero, I'm meant to make sure you're safe." Lash stated.

"No, you're not. You're meant to make sure you defeat your opponent and save the city, etc."

"Screw that. If my partner is in danger, they need to be taken care of." Lash grumbled, knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to save Astrid above anyone/anything else.

"You're still an asshole."

"I know. Astrid, about that. I want you to kn-"

Astrid held up a hand to silence him. "I do not want to talk about that right now."

"You got it, Boss."

"Jerk." Astrid shot back, hiding her smile at their familiar bickering.


	15. Mending

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

School was easier the next day. The stretchy boy and the invisible girl were no longer ignoring each other. Conversation between them was still tense and often snappy but they were making progress. Until they had to work on a project outside of school. At home. Alone.

Sat on the Livingston's couch, Astrid was working on her half of the project whilst Lash was working on his. The rest of the Livingston's were out so the house was quiet apart from the occasional sigh and scratch of pen on paper.

"Astrid."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Silence filled the space between them once again but Astrid didn't return to her essay.

"Why'd you do it? Become a Villain." She asked.

"I never intentionally meant to hurt you. In all honestly, I didn't know you were going to be at that party. I didn't go into your room to distract you, I went in there to explain everything. But when I looked at you, looked in your eyes, I realised I couldn't handle seeing the anger or disappointment in them. So, you're right, I ran. I was a coward. I never used you, I genuinely fell for you. I understand that you're not going to forgive me straight away. In fact, I'm not asking for forgiveness. It'd be great to have it but that's not the point of this. I just wanted you to know the truth. Yes, I still betrayed you and the school but I never wanted to hurt you." Lash ranted, finishing with a loud breath.

"Okay." Astrid said simply.

"What?"

"Okay. I believe you. Now, what did you find out about power mimicry?"

Lash stared at the girl, admiring how her face didn't give away any emotion, before answering her question.

Astrid stared at Lash as he stared at the page, admiring how he had willingly poured his heart out and just carried on despite her not really responding.

* * *

Laying on her bed, Astrid listened to her best friend complain about how annoying her younger brother was, and how weird it was that Speed had actually apologised for beating Astrid up. Rolling her eyes at another comment from Natalia, Astrid fiddled with a spare thread on her sleeve.

"Nat, take a breather." Astrid teased.

"You're right. Sorry. Anyway, how'd it go with Lash earlier? Did you end up killing him?"

"Surprisingly, the evening went in the complete opposite direction to how I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Lash apologised to me and explained what happened?"

"He explained why he used you?" Natalia scoffed. Astrid could already see the bitch face that her friend was pulling.

"Actually, he didn't use me."

"What?"

"I wasn't a part of the plan. The night that the Pacifier was stolen, he was going to explain everything to me but he got scared and pushed me away so that I wouldn't get hurt."

"Well he did a great fucking job of that." Natalia growled. "He still hurt you."

"I'm aware of that, N. That's why I haven't forgiven him yet. Baby steps." Astrid reassured.

"Okay good because if he breaks your heart again, I will break his legs." Natalia threatened.

"He's not going to hurt me because I'm not going to fall for him this time."

"Sure you won't, Honey. I mean, you said that last time." Natalia chuckled.

"Piss off, Nat." Astrid laughed. "See you tomorrow. Love ya."

"Love you too, A."

* * *

Sitting in her usual spot on the bus, Astrid was joined by a fellow student for a change. Ignoring Lash, she continued to stare out the window but acknowledged his presence by removing her bag from between them and placing it between her legs.


	16. Playing

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Sun shone down on the two girls who were spending their free period outside on the grass sunbathing. Their bags and books were discarded to the side of them. The first couple weeks of school had been long and tense and the two Sidekicks were grateful for the chance to unwind.

"How's it going with Speed?" Astrid asked, her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

"Not too bad. Like, it's amusing because before he has the chance to say/do anything to me, I fight back." Natalia sniggered, she was in a similar position to Astrid.

"That sounds like fun."

"What about you and Lash?" Natalia questioned.

"Not too bad. It's still tense but getting better. I enjoy watching him search for me when I disappear."

"Is that how you escaped from him earlier?"

"Do you seriously think I'd be here alone if I hadn't?"

Comfortable silence passed over the two girls and they sighed contentedly. The stress of being responsible for the two 'reformed' Villains was getting to them but they would push through it.

A shadow fell on the girls causing them to open their eyes and look at what had caused it. Upon seeing who it was, Astrid let out a groan.

"You're blocking my sun." Astrid grumbled.

"You ran away from me." Lash shot back. "It's almost the end of the day."

"Help me up then." Astrid held out her hand and Lash clasped it tightly before pulling her up. However, the striped boy pulled too hard and Astrid crashed into him. Holding her tight, he steadied the pair of them but didn't let her go. Blue eyes met his brown eyes and for a moment, that was all Lash could see; the icy blue of her eyes. Whereas they had once held hatred and anger whilst looking at him, Astrid's eyes held warm affection.

Coughing caused the two to spring apart. Natalia was already standing and held Astrid's bag in her hand. Handing it to the girl, the Healer took it before walking off into the school, towards her locker. Lash quickly followed his Sidekick like a puppy, and Speed and Natalia couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

* * *

"Do you, maybe, I don't know, but would you like to, um, come in?" Lash blushed as the pair reached their houses.

Astrid hesitated for a moment, enough time to cause Lash to regret asking, before she responded. "Sure."

Letting out a sigh of relief, he opened the front door and allowed Astrid to enter first.

"Lash? Honey?" Lash's mother called out, coming to greet him. "Astrid! Hello."

"Hey Mrs L." Astrid smiled at the woman. Growing up, Mrs Livingston had become like a second mother to the young girl and despite the rift between Lash and Astrid, the Healer felt completely at ease with Mrs Livingston.

"It's so good to see you, Sweetie." Mrs Livingston wrapped the girl into a tight hug and gave her a sweet smile. "I popped over to see your mother yesterday after school, before I went shopping, but you weren't there."

"Yeah, she was over here, Mum." Lash cut in, giving Astrid a break from his mother.

"We were working on a school project." Astrid blurted out after seeing the look Mrs Livingston was giving the teenagers.

"I have to say, when Lash came home and told me that you were his partner, I was ecstatic. You're going to be good for him."

Lash shuffled awkwardly hoping his mother would stop talking as he tried to fight the redness on his face.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and I'll bring you some snacks in a bit? Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Astrid stammered.

"You wouldn't be, we'd love you to stay for dinner." Mrs Livingston smiled.

Lash prayed that Astrid would say yes but he also didn't want her to stay because he didn't want his mother to say anything about how Lash coped with the aftermath of what he'd done.

* * *

Black painted the walls with posters hung around randomly. The bed sheets were black and white striped, and a white desk with a black lamp was shoved in a corner.

Lash's bedroom was exactly what Astrid pictured it to look like.

"Let me just move these out the way for you." Lash mumbled, taking the pile of clothes off his bed and placing them on a white, leather armchair against the wall.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Astrid looked around the room, taking in how much it resembled Lash.

"Sorry about that." Lash said awkwardly. "You don't have to stay for dinner."  
"I'd like to."

"Great."  
Astrid fiddled with the cushion in her lap as awkward silence built. Eventually, the awkwardness proved too much for Astrid and she threw the pillow as Lash. It hit him squarely in the face and the unexpectedness of it caused the striped boy to fall backwards.

"You're in for it now." Lash smirked, using his powers to retract the pillow off the floor, without moving.

Astrid disappeared from view but Lash knew she was still in the room because he could hear her breathing lightly.

"Any effort to get me is futile. The cushion will just pass through me." Astrid whispered into Lash's ear. The stretchy Hero turned to wrap his arms around her and trap her but she had already moved. Turning in circles, he tried to listen for any indication of where she could be. A squeaky floorboard, too loud a step, a heavy breath, anything.

"Over here." Astrid called from one side of the room but by the time Lash had reached where she had been, she was gone.

After ten minutes, Lash had given up but despite telling Astrid this, she didn't respond or come back into view.

Trudging downstairs, Lash frowned as he entered the kitchen. Mrs Livingston and Astrid were sat at the table talking.

"Lash, sweetie. You were up there on your own for a while." Mrs Livingston laughed, causing Astrid to giggle at her prank.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lash glared but the corners of his mouth were slightly upturned.

"Can you help me dish up dinner?" Mrs Livingston asked her son.

"Sure thing."

"Do you want me to do anything?" Astrid asked the kind woman.

"You just sit there and look pretty."

"Might be difficult for her." Lash teased his Sidekick who, in return, stuck her tongue out at him. Lash's laughter was quickly cut off though when his mother swatted him on the back of the head.

* * *

"It was kinda fun. Thanks for inviting me other." Astrid smiled as Lash walked her the two steps from his house to hers.

"Thanks for accepting." Lash rubbed the back of his neck as they stood outside the Stronghold household.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Make sure your bag doesn't steal my seat." Lash joked before cringing at how lame it was. The pair said their final goodbyes before Astrid went outside and Lash walked back to his house. Lash's left cheek tingled where Astrid's lips had touched moments before.


	17. Trusting

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Months into the school year, Astrid and Lash's relationship was mending slowly whereas Natalia and Speed were quickly getting along. School work was getting harder and heavier as the Seniors were learning how to work with their partners against crime. Gym lessons had increased as more and more trials and challenges were being created to suit the powers of the Super Couples.

"I am covered in bruises." Natalia groaned as she and Astrid sat down with their lunch. "Speed just wasn't listening to any direction I was giving him."

"I feel you. Lash decided to just do what he wanted." Astrid placed her head on the freezing cold bottle of water, her whole body still burning from gym. "I don't really blame him though. These trials have got everyone on edge, trying to prove themselves."

"Hmm." Was all Natalia responded with as she laid down on the bench. The mind reading girl knew that Astrid was sticking up for her Hero because of what her heart felt for him.

As if knowing they were being talked about, Speed and Lash joined the girls at the table. The four of them sitting together at lunch had become a regular occurrence, which confused everyone else as they all thought the two girls hated the bullies.

"Aw, look at our girls. Was Gym too hard for you?" Lash teased putting on a baby voice.

"I may be exhausted but I will smash you in the face." Natalia murmured, sitting up to make room for Speed before leaning her head on his shoulder.

Without removing her head from the bottle, Astrid raised her hand in the air to second that motion. Chuckling at his Sidekick, Lash removed the bottle from beneath her and replaced it with a colder one.

"I love you." Astrid moaned as the coldness hit her. "That one was too warm."

"Your head made it too warm." Lash teased.

To outsiders, the foursome looked as if they were two couples. However, Astrid kept reminding herself to not get too close to her Hero, to avoid getting hurt again. Lash tried to get closer to his Sidekick, to prove that he wanted to be worthy of her, but she kept pushing him away and shutting him out.

"Lash?"

"Yes, Astrid?"

"Can I tell you something?" Astrid asked, turning her head to stare at Lash with big doe eyes.

"Always." Lash replied, bringing his head closer to hers. Lifting up her head, the Stronghold girl leaned up to reach Lash's ear. Taking a deep breath, Astrid got closer to his eat before blowing in it really hard.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Lash exclaimed, jerking away from the now hysterical girl.

"You still fell for it though, Jerk."

"Because I trusted you."

"Trusted? You don't anymore?" Astrid jutted out her bottom lip in a pout and Lash ignored the strong desire to smash his lips against hers.

"Of course I do."

"Good because.. I think I trust you too." Astrid whispered softly before placing her head back on her water bottle.

* * *

Music was playing through Astrid's earphones loud enough that she missed the knock on her bedroom door, as she was doing her homework at her desk. Luckily the person on the other side knew she was in her room and slipped inside. Astrid jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around with her fists raised. Despite knowing she was weak, Astrid was prepared to fight whoever it was with all she had.

"Woah, Killer!" Lash jumped a step back. "Calm down, it's just me."

"Lash! What the fuck are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" Astrid exclaimed.

"I came to ask help on my homework. Your mother said you were up here and that it was okay."

"My mother doesn't know anything." Astrid said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I can go but you'll need to help me on the bus." Lash smiled sheepishly.

"Stay, please. It'd be nice to have the company." Astrid admitted.

Even though the girl spent her time locked in her room, away from her mother, she was rather lonely; she would love to spend some time her mother now and again. On the other hand, Astrid couldn't stand being in a room with her mother for more than five minutes because she was a drunk and she was selfish. Occasionally, Alison Stronghold would surprise her daughter with sober moments but they were rare and sacred. And ruined an hour later by alcohol.

"So, what you stuck on?" Astrid asked.

"Everything." Lash admitted sheepishly causing the girl across from him to laugh. Upon hearing her laughter, Lash couldn't help but crack a smile himself, proud that he had managed to make her giggle. Astrid gathered her own homework before coming to sit next to Lash on the bed, helping the clueless boy with all 25 homework questions.

* * *

"Right, I know it's been a while since we've talked about this but can I just say, I'm so fucking grateful you forgave me and became my friend again." Lash said, the joking atmosphere had turned a little bit serious.

"Well, I believe people deserve second chances. But, I really want to know why you did it? Why did you become a Villain?"

"This is going to sound like a lame excuse but I was kind of influenced, if you get what I mean. Like, I was young and the way Royal Pain worded it, made it sound as if I was going to be doing something good for people who were oppressed."

"You're right, that does sound lame." Astrid smiled. "But I believe you."

Lash stared at Astrid with a small smile on his face and she turned her head so that her eyes connected with his. The striped Hero began to lean in and when the Healer didn't pull away, he took it as a positive sign. Leaning forward, Lash closed his eyes as his lips connected with Astrid's. After a moment's hesitation, the girl returned the kiss eagerly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Astrid pulled Lash closer. The boy snaked his hand into her hair before deepening the kiss joyfully. Eventually, Astrid pulled away taking in a deep breath of air.

"That was- I'm sorry if you-" Lash tried to stumble his way through an apology but Astrid shut him up by kissing him again, reassuring him that she wanted him to kiss her.


	18. Rushing

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

A knock at the front door caused Astrid to rush down the stairs with one shoe on her foot and the other in her hand.

"Yes?"

"Morning."

Astrid's head snapped up at the sound of her Hero and she smiled at him despite how flustered she was from her obstacle course down the stairs.

"You look ready for school." Lash joked, taking in the one shoe, flushed face and tangled hair.

"Just give me two minutes." Astrid yelled as she was already running back up the stairs.

Finally, the teenager appeared at the top of the stairs with both shoes on, her hair brushed and her clothes straightened out. Grabbing her bag from the bottom of the stairs, Astrid called out a goodbye to her mother before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Morning." Astrid smiled, her flustered face back to it's usual paleness.

"Busy morning?" Lash teased, laughing as he dodged a punch from the Stronghold girl.

"If you must know, I overslept but it's fine, if I missed the bus, my aunt would give me a lift to school."

"But then you wouldn't have the pleasure of my company." Lash joked, not wanting to address what happened last night, he filled the silence with jokes.

Luckily, Astrid made the first move and slid her hand into his as they stood at the bus stop. Giving it a little squeeze, she didn't let go of his hand until they had to get on the bus and once they were sat down again, she took hold of it again.

"Did you sleep well?" Astrid asked innocently, making conversation.

"After talking to you, I had the best sleep I've had in a long time." Lash admitted.

"Hmm. I wonder why that was."

"I know why."

"Oh?"

"This is why." Lash placed a gentle, loving kiss on Astrid's lips and prayed she wouldn't pull away. To his joy, she eagerly responded and when they pulled away, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered. She didn't reply.

* * *

Wandering through the halls of Sky High hand in hand with Lash Livingston was both terrifying and reassuring. People gaped at the unusual couple but the warmth of Lash's hand was a constant reminder that she wasn't alone.

As they reached their first class of the day, Astrid was a little sad that she had to let go off Lash's hand, especially when her hand started to get colder. However, she was lucky enough to sit next to him. Unlike the beginning of the year where the two sat as far away from each other as possible, they were now sat as close as possible, their shoulders touching and their legs pressed against each other. It was a nice change and the relationship between them had bloomed.

That was how the rest of their lessons had gone; the pair sat as closely as possible, passing notes, whispering in each other's ears, poking each other, anything that allowed them to touch as much as possible.

By the time lunch had rolled around, they had already been told off ten times for talking to each other and two teachers had threatened to separate them.

Sitting across from Speed and Natalia, the pair of them were cuddled up together and Lash had his arm draped across Astrid's shoulders.

"Took the pair of you long enough." Speed commented, noting how happy his two friends looked.

"I don't know what you mean." Lash mumbled, staring at the top of Astrid's head with a small smile.

"So, is this official then?" Natalia questioned, waving her fork between the two smiley Super kids.

"Well-" Astrid started but Lash cut her off.

"Athena, will you be my girlfriend?"

And that was when one of the walls exploded.


	19. Kidnapping

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Without hesitation, Lash had lunged at his Sidekick, pressing her on the floor and covering her body with his. Rubble rained down on him but with Athena's healing hands wrapped around his neck, he didn't feel the pain.

Once the smoke had cleared, students started to get up off the floor and assess the damage. A huge whole had been blown in one of the cafeteria's walls, a deliberate attack. But, no one was there when teachers looked for the culprit.

Jumping into action, Athena rushed around the room healing anyone with cuts, bruises, broken bones or deep gashes. Staring like an idiot, Lash admired her strength and resistance. She had started helping others without a second thought, without hesitating. He wished he could be more like her.

Half an hour later, he found her sat on a bench; her eyes dropping and sweat covering her brow from exhaustion. To Lash, she looked like an angel.

"Come on you. They're making us go home so that they can figure out what happened. The buses are outside." Lash soothed as he picked up his Sidekick, who had fallen asleep the second she was in her Hero's arms.

Carrying her onto the bus caused many people to look at him, trying to figure out if Lash Livingston (the evil Villain) had hurt the lovely, sweet Astrid. But once they saw the protectiveness set on his features, they knew he was taking care of her. Something he vowed to do forever.

* * *

Placing Astrid on her bed, he removed her shoes before tucking her in under the covers. He stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forehead before wishing her a goodnight. Lash couldn't help but stare at the peacefulness of the blonde's face and he wished that that face would be in his future.

"I promise to be your Hero and protect you, forever. I will never let anyone hurt you. For as long as I live, I vow to put you before myself and be the good, kind hearted person you deserve because all I want is to love you and be with you until the end of my days. I want to be your Hero. The one you need and the one you deserve to have." Lash whispered, pressing one last kiss on her forehead before walking away. Leaving a note on the other pillow, he explained how he had to go home otherwise his mother would worry but he'd be back first thing in the morning. Upon hearing his words, a smile appeared on the face of the sleeping girl.

* * *

A dark, cloaked figure hid in a tree and listened to the speech in disgust. Lash had promised that no one would hurt his precious, little Sidekick but his promise was about to be broken. Watching as Lash leaved the room, the figure grimaced at the stupid, happy smiles on both Lash and Astrid's faces. For months now, they had to watch as the pair of them skirted around their feelings, sharing loving smiles and gazing at each other whilst the other wasn't looking. It sickened them.

And now, it was about to come to an end.

Ensuring Lash was inside his own house, the figure slipped into the room of Astrid Stronghold's room. Grabbing a piece of paper, they quickly scrawled a few words on it before placing it on top of Lash's note.

Cloning themselves, one figure placed a hand over Astrid's mouth whilst four more grabbed an arm and a leg each. The original one lead the way out of the house. Leaving behind an empty bed and soon, a broken-hearted boy.


	20. Hurting

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The smell was the first thing that notified Astrid that she wasn't in her own room, or even her own house. A cold wind blew through out the dark, damp room and Astrid wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to savour the last of her warmth.

The sound of creaking floorboards echoed in her ears and she wondered where a person found a place like this.

Attempting to stand, Astrid found that her hands were shackled to a wall, the silver of her manacles gleamed in the dim light. Sweat dripped down her face as she attempted to use her intangibility to slip out of her chains but for some reason, it was not working. The powers she possessed had seemed to disappear.

Her eyes adjusted and she could see that she was in a bare room; the paint peeling off the walls, an uncomfortable camp bed pushed against a wall and there was a bucket in the corner of the room. Astrid's features morphed into a look of disgust once she realised the bucket was meant to be her toilet.

Once she had adjusted to her surroundings, the young girl tried to make sense of the events that had unfolded. She remembered the cafeteria wall exploding, and then healing everyone until she was dead on her feet. That was when Lash had found her slumped in a chair and carried her onto the bus as she slept. The striped boy had gently tucked her in and vowed to protect her. Wait?! Lash was her Hero, he would come and save her. He would always come and save her.

Upon hearing the door open, Astrid tensed but did not cower from whoever was entering. Light streamed into the room and the blonde haired girl had to blink a couple of times until she could see.

"Of course it's you. I should've known." Astrid scoffed upon seeing the face of the dark figure in the doorway.

* * *

Lash smiled to himself as he walked up the driveway to his neighbour's house. Knocking at the door, he even smiled at Allison as she allowed him in. Taking the stairs two at a time, Lash rapped gently on Astrid's door and when there was no response, he pushed the door open quietly.

"Astrid, wake up. We're going to be late for school." Lash called into the room, chuckling at the lump under the covers. Tip-toeing over to the bed, Lash placed his hand on what he thought was Astrid but soon realised that it was just pillows shoved under her duvet. Panic started to kick in at the realisation that he didn't know where his Sidekick was. Before he could rush out the room, he saw the note on the pillow that didn't have his handwriting on. Picking it up, he read the contents of the note before storming out the room, pure rage in his eyes.

'You chose to become a Hero so I decided I needed your Sidekick. -P'

* * *

Speed opened the door to his house and was immediately knocked aside as Lash marched inside.

"I need your help." The striped Hero seethed.

"Dude, what's up?" Speed asked concerned. The speedster had never seen his friend this distraught, not even after the disaster of Homecoming.

"Astrid, she's been taken. Someone has taken **my** Astrid."

"What? Where? Why?!" Speed felt his own temper rage at the idea of the sweet Healer being in danger. He had grown to care for the short girl and hated the thought of someone hurting her. "We have to get her back."

"You think?!" Lash shouted, rolling his eyes before telling Speed who had taken her. "I have no clue where she could be though."

"I have an idea." Speed remembered the person mentioning an old shack that they'd come across in the woods one day. It would be the perfect place to hide someone.

"Let's go then." Lash rushed out the door and Speed had no choice but to follow.

The two Hero's had no plan and no clue what they were getting themselves into but all they could think about was that their friend needed them.

* * *

"Do you seriously think that Lash is scared of you?" Astrid taunted, her arms crossed as she stared at the Villain in front of her.

"No, but I know he's afraid of losing you." Penny smirked at the smaller girl stood in front of her. At the moment, the Stronghold girl was being resilient and brave. That wouldn't last for long.

"Good thing that won't happen them."

"You seem to forget that you're the one chained to a wall. You're the one in manacles with no way out. Your powers won't work."

Biting her tongue, Astrid stopped herself from snapping at the girl with cloning powers. Lash would rescue her. She was confident in that.

"I have just one question." Astrid said. Penny raised an eyebrow, silently telling Astrid to ask.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, I know you're a vindictive bitch who hates to see others happy but why?" Astrid asked. "If I remember correctly, you were close with Lash."  
A muscle in Penny's jaw clenched as Astrid knew she had a hit a nerve. "We were until you came along! Lash said that we would stick together this year, that we wouldn't renounce our villainous ways. Then you decided to take an interest in him and he became good! You made him good!"

"It's not as if I chose to be his Sidekick. We were paired together and yes, I am so happy we were but anything he's done is his choice. He chose to be good! He did that all on his own because he knows that being good is the right thing."

Pain burst across Astrid's cheek as Penny's hand connected harshly with it. The sound of the slap resonated throughout the room and the two girls glared at each other.

"Get comfortable. You're going to be here a while." Penny spat before slamming the door behind her as she fled the room.

Astrid was left in the darkness once again.


	21. Saving

CHAPTER TWENTY

Leaves rustled and the trees cast ominous shadows on the two Heroes and Sidekick. Upon hearing about the kidnapping of her best friend, Natalia had screamed at Speed until he allowed her to tag along. Even then he made sure he was safely behind her as the trio made their way through the forest in search of the cabin.

"Do you think she's hurt?" Natalia asked, her tone hushed as if saying the words too loud might make them real.

"I don't know. But, if she is then Penny better run." Lash growled menacingly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Lash asked.

"For saving my best friend. And caring for her. She needs someone to care for her." Natalia admitted. "Although she would never say that she does."

"I wouldn't thank me. I haven't done a very good job." Lash felt guilt and disappointment ignite in himself and he had to shake his head to remind himself to focus on the task.

"You have. I mean, yeah she got kidnapped but you can't watch her all the time. And, you carried her home after she passed out from healing all those kids. And tucked her into bed. And, you loved her. That's all you need to do. Love her as much as you do now, forever."

Lash stayed silent after that, just letting Speed guide them through the thick trees. He had never told anyone that he loved Astrid and he never thought it was that often. Now, he just hoped he had the chance to tell her.

* * *

Astrid groaned at the aches in her body, the knots and kinks that would take forever to relax. Being shackled to a wall meant that sleep wasn't comfortable as the bed was far away from where the chains were in the wall and sitting on the floor left her with a sore back. On the other hand, Astrid would take discomfort over visits from Penny. Despite not being stuck in the room for long, it felt like she had been there from months. The torture left the girl exhausted, panting and bruised beyond sense.

Once this was all over, Astrid couldn't wait to heal herself. However, some injuries may never be healed. The mental ones.

Cringing as she heard the door creak open, the girl forced herself on to her feet to face Penny. Her legs had gave out hours ago but she refused to be looked down on by Penny so using her chains, she pulled herself on to her feet and glared at Penny. However, it wasn't very intimidating as one eye was swollen shut and the other was twitching due to blood, from a cut above her eyebrow, dripping down her face. These weren't the only injuries the girl had suffered; she had a broken arm, a sprained wrist, a cracked rib and many cuts, bumps and bruises.

Penny's clones had spent ten minutes every hour finding ways to hurt Astrid, whether it was by words, memories or beating the crap out of her. As much as the invisible girl wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, she refused to show weakness in front of Penny. No matter how much using her strength hurt.

"Aw, look at you, Pathetic." Penny spat. "You may as well get used to living here. Lash isn't here, he probably hasn't even seen the note. He probably doesn't love you enough to visit you when he wakes."

"Then why am I here? You wanted revenge on Lash but if he doesn't love me then what was the point in taking me?" Astrid smirked, a cut on her cheek stretching, causing more pain.

Snarling, Penny turned and stormed from the room, angered by the fact that Astrid had belittled her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Astrid knew she was safe from further pain for the moment. She just wished Lash would rescue her sooner.

* * *

"How much further, Speed?" Lash barked out, his separation from Astrid was causing his temper to get shorter and shorter.

"Couple more miles." Speed responded, understanding the way his friend felt. He too wanted to get Astrid back as soon as possible.

"Then use your speed to get us there."

"But, you said not to because it would alert Penny-"

"I don't care what I said!" Lash snapped. "Let Penny know. I want her to fear me and the pain I'm going to cause her. She took my Astrid. Nobody hurts my Support."

Sharing a glance with Natalia, Speed grabbed her arm and Lash's before using his speed to reach the cabin.

Taking in the appearance of it, Lash could tell it was definitely worse on the inside. Wood was rotten and broken, windows were smashed in, the roof had collapsed and the door flapped in the wind. Nobody should have to suffer conditions like this, even if they were a 'prisoner.'

"Oh, Penny, darling. I'm here!" Lash yelled in a sing-song voice. Murder coated his facial features and he kicked the front door before tearing into the cabin, the other two hot on his trails and alert.

* * *

"Shit!" Penny cursed when she heard Lash's voice. After knowing the boy for four years, she could hear the pure fury in his tone. If she didn't play her cards right, all this would fall through. The cloning girl hadn't expected the striped boy to ever find her so had never planned what to do in the event that he did. It was foolish thinking and now she was going to pay the price. Instead of rushing to Astrid, Penny went out to greet the Heroes deciding it was best not to alert them to the Stronghold's location.

"Lash." Penny greeted, not showing any sign of fear. "I see you brought some friends."

"Just to stop me from tearing you apart."

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Penny shifted from foot to foot but kept her face calm.

"Great, more people for me to defeat."

"Lash, behind you." Natalia called out.

Just as Lash spun around, a clone of Penny appeared behind him and swung for him. Luckily, he blocked it. That was how the next ten minutes went, more clones would appear to attack the trio whilst Natalia informed the two boys what was going to happen before it did. Her power of telepathy coming in use.

Whilst Penny was distracted, Natalia used her power to find out where Astrid was being held, and slipped away from the group.

* * *

A cold draught caused the hairs on her arms to raise and Natalia rubbed at them in an effort to warm herself up.

"Astrid?" Natalia's voice echoed down the hallway, carrying under all the doors.

Sat against the wall, Astrid willed herself not to cry when she heard the voice of her best friend.

"Nat? I'm in here!" Astrid tried to run to the door but the chains pulled her back, leaving her sprawled on the floor. "Nat!"

Following the sound, Natalia came upon a door at the end of the hallway. A door with three locks and bloodstains on the floor by it. This was definitely the room.

"Astrid? Are you in here?"

"I'm here, Nat. It's me." A cry of relief came from both the girls as they realised that only a door separated the two. "I can't use any of my powers."

"I can't get the door open. It's triple locked and I'm not strong enough to break it down." Natalia explained. "We're going to have to wait for Speed. Him and Lash are dealing with Penny and her clones."

More sobs escaped the damaged girl upon hearing the news that Lash was there. He came to save her. He did care.

Hearing the cries from the room, Natalia was torn between staying with her friend and sprinting upstairs to get Speed. In her desperation, Natalia's thoughts had forced their way into Speed's head. Something the girl had never managed to do before.

'Speed, I need you. I can't get the door down.' Jumping at the voice, Speed noticed he was the only one who had heard it.

"Lash!" Speed gained the attention of his friend, who was busy tying the real Penny up with manacles made out of the same material used on Astrid. "The girls need us."

Sparing one last hateful glance at Penny, Lash followed Speed down the stairs to the underground floor.

"You're too late, Lash. I've already broken her." Penny's words followed the boys into the dim hallway.


	22. Reassuring

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Using his super-speed, the larger Hero slammed into the door, busting it down. The trio clambered into the room and once the dust had cleared, their eyes landed on the broken heap on the ground.

"Astrid." Lash's voice wavered as he ran over to the girl he loved and clutched her to his chest.

Taking in her numerous injuries, he felt his rage return but it quickly evaporated when he felt the girl's body shake with sobs.

"You found me." Astrid whispered, staring up at her Hero with watery blue eyes.

"I'll always find you. I'm sorry it took me so long."

Astrid tried to tell him that it was only a couple of hours but she ended up coughing instead, her throat dry and scratchy.

Natalia passed the girl a bottle of water before returning to Speed's side by the doorway. Neither the speedster or the telepath wanted to ruin the reunion between Lash and Astrid.

"Let me get these off for you." Lash made quick work of Astrid's manacles before tossing them across the room in disgust.

"I'm so sorry she did this to you. It's all my fault. This happened because of me." Lash whimpered, clutching onto her hand tightly.

Instead of responding, Astrid focused on her injuries, willing her body to fix them.

Watching in amazement, her three friends watched as her bones popped back into place, skin knitted itself back together and the bruises faded from her face. The only evidence she had been hurt was the dried blood and the dirt.

"This is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for this." Astrid said forcefully, gripping Lash's shoulders. "You saved me. You all did."

Smiling at her friends, she opened her arms and smiled as all four hugged each other tight.

"I'm alright because of you three. Thank you."

"Don't thank us. You're out friend. Of course we'd rescue you." Speed stated, pulling the blonde into another hug. "Now let's get out of here. You could do with a shower and some rest."

"And then food?" Astrid asked hopefully, food always being on her mind. Speed and Natalia laughed but Lash just tightened his grip on the girl's hand. Afraid she would get taken away from him again.

* * *

Speed and Natalia had taken Penny to Sky High, so that they could explain what happened to Principal Powers, whilst Lash carried Astrid home. Entering her house, Astrid was not surprised to find her mother absent. The woman probably hadn't even noticed the absence of her daughter.

Lash stood in the living room hesitantly, not sure if it would be best if he left.

"Come on, you could do with some rest too." Astrid held her hand out for Lash and led him up to her room.

Pushing him gently, she forced him to sit on the bed and told him she was going in the shower. Astrid kissed him on the cheek and left him alone with his thoughts. Not a good idea.

* * *

Wandering back into her room, Astrid made sure she was invisible as she studied the sad Hero sat on her bed. His eyes were dull, his lips turned to down and he was wringing his hands. Coming to stand in front of him, Astrid allowed herself to flicker back into view, making the striped boy jump.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

Placing herself in Lash's lap, Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up at him.

"I'm okay, Lash. See, I'm all healed."

"And what about mentally, huh? The memories? Whatever cruel words Penny said. I know she said things to you."  
"But you proved they weren't true. You rescued me, Lash. You're my Hero." Astrid reassured.

"No, I'm not. A true Hero would never have allowed their Sidekick to get taken in the first place."  
"Stop that, right now! You can not foresee the future. You didn't know that was going to happen so shut up. You saved me and it didn't take you weeks or months. It took you hours. That's impressive. That's a true Hero."

Hanging his head in shame, Lash wasn't sure what to say without infuriating the strong willed girl on his lap.

"I'm the reason she hurt you."

Placing her forehead against his, Astrid let out a small sigh knowing it would take a while to convince him it wasn't his fault. "You're also the reason she didn't hurt me more. And she won't hurt anyone again. Because of you."

"Walking into that room and seeing you like that on the floor-" Lash let out a small sob. "It broke me. Seeing the girl I love like that and knowing that in some twisted way, I was to blame for it."

Using her thumbs, Astrid brushed away his tears and placed a gentle kiss on Lash's lips. "I love you too." She mumbled against his lips. "Despite everything, some part of me has always loved you."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Lash smashed his lips against Astrid's passionately and placed her gently on her bed.

"I will spend the rest of my life protecting you and caring for you." Lash vowed, between kisses. "If you'll let me."

"As long as I can call you mine."

"You can. I'm yours. Always."

The pair of them snuggled up together and in a few short moments, they fell asleep. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

"Thank you for all your help. We will personally see to it that she makes her way to Solitary." Principal Powers nodded at the two teenagers stood in front of her and then escorted them away from the detention room, where Penny was being held.

As Speed and Natalia walked over to the bus waiting for them, Natalia hesitantly entwined her hand with Speed's, and was pleasantly surprised when he clutched her hand back.

"Thank you for rescuing my best friend." Natalia said, staring in front of her.

"She's my best friend as well. The idea of someone hurting her was-" Speed struggled at finding the right word.

"I know." Natalia grimaced.

"I heard your, uh, voice. In my head." Speed stammered.

"Yeah.. About that. I'm sorry. I've never been able to do that before."

"So, that's only ever happened with me?"

"Yeah." Natalia blushed.

"Good."

Spinning the girl to face him, Speed quickly kissed her on the lips before rushing off to the bus. Not waiting for the rejection speech. Flustered, Natalia hurried after him and as she sat next to him, she kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his side.

"I like you too." Was all she said before the bus took off to take them home. Everything was back to normal.


	23. Graduating

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

 **~ MONTHS LATER ~**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Heroes, Parents and Students, welcome to Senior Graduation. You've gathered here today to watch as our Hero pairs chose their names and present their supersuits. This is an important day in the young lives of our Supers. We thank you for joining us to watch this momentous occasion." Principal Powers greeted the large hall of people that had gathered to say goodbye to the Seniors. "Over the past four years, I have watched these teenagers learn and grow. There have been good moments, disastrous moments and memories we'll never forget. It is with a heavy heart that I must say goodbye to them but I know that the world will cherish them more than this school will. Without further ado, I present our Heroes."

The crowd watched as many Hero pairs came on stage and their Hero names and suits were presented. Steven and Josie Stronghold were sat in the front row waiting for their niece to come on stage.

"Lash Livingston and Astrid Stronghold." Principal Powers called out.

Lash grabbed Astrid's hand and dragged the nervous girl on the stage, keeping a firm grip on her hand so she didn't disappear.

However, they had to separate when Lash stood in front of a screen on one side of the stage whilst Astrid stood in front of the other one on the other side.

Lash's clothes transformed into his suit, which was similar in style to Steven Stronghold's but was white with black stripes and gloves, and no cape. His Superhero name came on the screen above his head.

"Lash Livingston, known as SuperStretch."

Astrid's clothes transformed into her suit, which was similar to her aunt's but was white with blue stripes and blue gloves and a red cape - following the Stronghold girl. Her Superhero name came on the screen above her head.

"Astrid Stronghold, known as Phantom."

Beaming up at their niece, Josie and Steven couldn't help but think about how proud her father would be of her. Not only was she graduating but she had found it in her heart to forgive her Hero.

* * *

As soon as the last Hero pair had been, the Seniors were allowed to go see their friends and family in the audience. However, they all still had their suits on.

"I'm so proud of you." Josie squealed, pulling Astrid in for a hug. "And you look amazing in that suit. You both did."

"I'm glad to see you kept the family's colours." Steven also gave her a hug. "You father would be proud."

"Thank you." Astrid smiled at her aunt and uncle. "I'm so glad you could be here. Is my mother-"

Astrid didn't even finish her sentence because the look on her aunt and uncle's face gave her the answer.

"Of course she's not here." Astrid scoffed, not even disappointed. She wasn't expecting her mother to show up.

"Honey, we're sorry." Josie gave her a sad smile.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're here. You have been since the beginning."

Will came barreling over and threw himself on his cousin, congratulating her.

"You look so badass." He complimented. "Love the cape."  
Chuckling at Will, Astrid ruffled his hair after pushing him away from her. Before she could walk over to talk to her friends, Principal Powers asked for everyone's attention.

"As I said earlier, the world is waiting for our newly graduated Heroes but, they have already had a taste of them. A couple of months ago, one of our Seniors was abducted by another student. Three of her friends managed to locate her, save her and bring us the villainous student. Penny Lent has been taken to Solitary but I would like to award the three Heroes who committed acts of bravery and true Heroism."

Astrid smirked at her three friends knowing they were about to be put in the spotlight.

"Told you that you were a true Hero." She smiled, nudging her boyfriend in the ribs.

"I would now to like present each of those Heroes with a trophy to remind them of their act of heroism. May Lash Livingston, Speed Stevens and Natalia Rush join me on stage, please?"

Everyone stared at the three teenagers as they shuffled towards the stage and each received a trophy from the Headmaster.

"Astrid Stronghold." Principal Powers said into the microphone, causing the girl to jump and fade from view. "Come back into view, please."

Cheeks flaming, she flickered back into view and hid from all the stares.

"I would like to present you with a medal for the actions that took when the cafeteria wall exploded. Astrid Stronghold rushed to heal all her fellow students until she passed out from exhaustion yet she never hesitated. So, up you come."

As she shook the Principal's hand and stood next to her friends, she rolled her eyes at their smug faces. After a photo had been taken of the four of them, they jumped down from the stage and went back to their families.

* * *

"After this, I am going home and sleeping for months. I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime." Natalia groaned as the four Heroes clambered off the bus and towards Lash's house where they were staying for the night.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Astrid moaned as the two girls threw their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Remind me again why we're with them?" Speed asked Lash.

"Because we'd probably be dead without them." Lash stated honestly, unlocking his front door. His parents and younger brother were staying at Lash's grandparents for the night so that the four teenagers could celebrate graduating.

Speed and Natalia hurry into Lash's house, eager to be the first one's to claim the comfy armchairs but Astrid hangs back outside, staring at her house.

"Maybe you should go over there for a bit. We'll wait for you." Lash placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. She just shook her head.

"I'm sure she'd love to hear about your medal."

"She would've been there if she cared. She wasn't. Anyway, my aunt Josie is probably over there telling her." Astrid said bitterly. "My mother doesn't care. Let's just go have fun."

Astrid walked into the Livingston household without a second glance. Allison Stronghold watched her daughter walk away, from the kitchen window.

* * *

The four graduated Heroes spent the evening eating junk, watching films and constantly laughing. Now that high school was over, they didn't have a care in the world. For a couple of years, they were free to just be teenagers until the time came for them to become defenders of Earth. They were a team. They were a family.

As they retired to bed, Astrid snuggled up to Lash and placed her head on his chest.

"I love you, Lash. No matter what the future brings, you'll always be my Hero."

"I love you too, Astrid. I may be your Hero but you're my saviour. You allowed me to redeem myself. No matter what happens, I will always be by your side."

Hands intertwined, the pair fell asleep peacefully. Not a worry in the world.


	24. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

 **~ YEARS LATER ~**

Steven Stronghold tried to hold in the tears as he escorted his niece down the aisle but when he saw the pure happiness in her eyes, her father's eyes, he couldn't help but let a few slip. This was something her father was doing but he was overjoyed to be given the privilege. Allison Stronghold had passed two years back, the alcohol had shut down her organs and she wasn't strong enough to fight back. It had taken Astrid a week to accept her mother's passing but they had been estranged for many years. However, it still hurt the girl from time to time. Especially now when her mother wasn't there to see her get married.

"I want to thank you." Astrid whispered to her uncle as they made their slow descent down the long aisle.

"For what?" Steven whispered back.

"Being there for me. No matter what."  
"Anything for you, my dear." Steven patted Astrid's hand gently. "Oh look, your aunt and cousin are off."

The two of them started laughing at Josie and Will who were sobbing into handkerchiefs. Will looked dashing in a blue suit whilst Josie donned a red dress. Stronghold colours.

Smiling at the man waiting at the altar, Astrid tried not to let out a tear herself. He looked dashing and he was hers.

* * *

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Minister announced.

Placing his hand gently on her cheek, his thumb traced her jawline before he tilted her head and closed the distance between their lips.

"I present to you Mr and Mrs Jason Livingston."

As Lash and Astrid walked down the aisle, their guests threw confetti at them. Hand in hand, they burst out of the church and climbed into the car that would take the newlyweds to the reception.

"It's so weird hearing people call you Jason." Astrid chuckled, her head resting on her husband's shoulder.

"That's because you, Speed and Natalia are the only ones who still call me Lash."

"Old habits die hard, sweetheart." Astrid smiled and placed a kiss on Lash's lips.

"You look beautiful, Mrs Livingston."  
Astrid blushed at the loving gaze in her husband's eyes and patted him affectionately on the cheek.

"You clean up nicely, Mr Livingston." She teased.

As the car came to a stop, the bride and groom gave each other one last kiss and Astrid grabbed her bouquet

"Are you ready for this?" Lash chuckled.

"I'm ready for anything." Astrid laughed. "We are Supers after all."

* * *

Speed was halfway through his best Man speech when the bracelet on Astrid's wrist beeped loud enough for people on the high table to hear.

Sharing a look with Lash, the bride and groom were suddenly in their Superhero outfits.

"Well, duty calls. Shouldn't be too long. Feel free to carry on without us." Lash smiled at his guests before Speed shot off with Astrid and Lash in hand. The Superheroes were off to save the day, as usual.

Grumbling about not being able to help, Natalia waddled over to Josie, Steven and Will where they all waited for the Bride, Groom and Best Man to return.

After an hour or so, the three Heroes zoomed back into the room, their wedding attire returned.

"Who's ready for some cake?!" Astrid smiled as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Two weeks later, Astrid and Lash had just returned from their honeymoon when Astrid's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Whoa, Speed, calm down. What?! We're on our way!" Astrid shrieked into the phone.

Ignoring Lash's questions, Astrid dragged her husband into the car before driving towards the hospital. Rushing down the hallway like a mad woman, she knocked quickly on the door in front of her and barrelled in as soon as the door was open.

Lying in the bed, Natalia looked exhausted and there was still sweat running down her forehead.

"Hey you. How you feeling?" Astrid smiled at her long-time best friend.

"Sore but I'm doing good. Would you two like to meet your god-daughter?" Natalia smiled.

A beaming smile spread on the Livingston's faces as they stared down at the tiny baby girl that was placed in Astrid's arms. She let out a small yawn but continued to stay asleep.

"She's gorgeous. Well done, Nat." Lash praised as he smiled at the tiny human.

"Babe." He whispered in Astrid's ear. "We should have one."

"Maybe we are." Astrid responded, not looking at her husband but knowing he was beaming.

* * *

Eight years later, Natalia and Astrid were sat on the deck chairs smiling as their husbands were entertaining their children with their powers.

Speed was running after the ball that his little girl threw for him and Lash was lifting his little boy high in the air.

"Everything worked out in the end, didn't it?" Natalia stated, taking a sip of her drink.

"That it did. We got our happily ever after's."

Astrid locked eyes with Lash and knew that everything was as it should be. This man was her Hero, just as he had always wanted to be. Lash locked eyes with Astrid and knew that everything was as it should be. This woman was his saviour, just as he had always wanted to be. In the end, they always saved each other.


End file.
